Beyblade or Love
by DBZJaganeye
Summary: A guy and a girl must go through a tournament to fall in love with each other all over again. Can they do this? Oh and by the way, next chap, David vs. 5th new character. Read, enjoy and reveiw.
1. love vs love vs love

Ok, I know, 4 beyblade fic, but know body knows that. I destroyed 2 fics so far. 1 I'm giving another chance. Please, somebody, review this fic. Please, for me! Oh and this is like the other fic, just a little different.

Disclamer: I don't own any one, just the made up characters and made up blades. But soon, I will own it all, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Summary: 1 girl, 4 boys, 5 friends, 1 enemy, 11 blades, 11 bit beasts. 100 chaos. (4th boy coming soon.) OcxOcxOc(+ 2 other Oc. What, surprised?)

Profiles.

David Magulo

Hair Color: Brown

Hair style: Pointy (4 spikes going straight up.

Eye color: Brown

Blade: Ending X

Blade System: Hard Metal System exe.

Clothes: White shirt with BBA on it(Red). Blue jeans, and a black Beyblade ready belt. Wears black sneakers.

Bit beast: Zaber X

Bit beast looks: Has rollers on his arms. Looks like Dragoon, except he is green.

Element: Wind.

Moves: Rapid Spin Tornado (Endurance attack), Whirl Wind Attack (Defense attack), Dragons Strike (Offensive move)

Favorite colors: Blue black and red.

Profile: A boy who has bladed ever since the sport was created. His best friend is Max of BBA Revolution. He has actually tied with Max in a bey battle. He never learned to give up a match and also end up tired at the end of every match, that is challenging for him that is.

Crush: Mitchell Palinsga

Brian Notago

Hair color: Black

Hair style: Round (like a ball)

Eye color: Blue

Blade: Snake to Heaven

Blade System: Hard Metal System

Clothes: Brown shirt with yellow sleeves. Green pants and walks bear footed. Also has a green backpack which holds all of his Beyblade gear.

Bit beast: Hydra

Bit beast looks: Green, 20 snake heads head, 4 legs, and a tail.

Element: Water

Moves: Tidal Wave(Defense), Water Ride (Endurance) Servants Strike (offence)

Fav colors: Green, brown and blue.

Profile: Has been David's best opponent, and was the last one to join the team. He has 2 times the knowledge that David has in blading. He bey battles just like David. Even though he is the smartest, he happens to be the one to also open a bey battle, challenging every bey blader he sees in the hope of being a better blader then David.

Crush: Mitchell Palinsga

Allan Delmego

Hair color: black

Hair style: flat

Eye color: Hazel

Blade: Maximum Rock

Blade system: Hard Metal System

Clothes: blue shirt, brown pants, and a blue Beyblade ready belt. Wears white sneakers.

Bit beast: Sphinx

Bit beast looks: A Cat, a cat made of rock.

Element: Earth

Moves: Rock bottom (Offence) Rock Hard (Defense) Sand of Doom (Endurance)

Fav colors: Blue and red

Profile: The weakess link of the team. But mostly about him is a mystery.

Crush: Mitchell Palinsga.

Mitchell Palinsga

Hair color: black

Hair style: long

Eye color: Blue

Blade: Flamming fury

Blade System: Hard metal System

Clothes: white shirt, blue skirt with pockets that hold her blade equipment. She wears cute pink shoes and a blue purse.

Bitbeast: Nemean Lion.

Bit beast looks: A lion made of fire

Element: fire

Moves: fire punch (offense), flaming sun (defense), burning desire(endurance)

Fav colors: Blue and pink

Profile: The first to team up with David, and is a great passionate bey blader. She uses complete stradegy, and focus all he stat in endurance. Her desire to Beyblade is as big as the sun, which also describes the way she looks. Very mean yet sweet at the same time.

Crush: David Magulo

(Mitchell's POV)

I was walking in the moon light. Walking, just walking, alone. Spending time in Japan is great. Tomorrow, David is coming. I hear a ring on my cell phone. I pick it up.

"So Mitchell, did he ask you out on a date yet." It was Mariah. I couldn't help but blush, even when I was alone, talking on the phone.

"Mariah, I don't like him ok." I said.

"Sure you don't, well don't worry, me Ray and Lee are going their tomorrow. Ray is really exited to bey battle with David again." Said Mariah.

"That's great to know, maybe David will win this time. How about me vs. you Mariah, we never battled. So how about it."

"Sure, why not."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

I looked at my watch, 11:00 pm. 5 hours till David is here, I can't wait to see his face again. I heard some one sneaking up behind me. I hit him with the elbow and turned around. To my surprise it was Allan.

"Allan, why are you here. Shouldn't you just be on the plain or the airport?" I asked.

"BOO!" I heard behind me. I couldn't help but jump up. I turned around and saw Brian and David behind me. I blushed, that was humiliating, especially in front of David.

"Heh, we lied about the plain time and arrived 5 hours ago. What took us so long, well the bus just arrived 2 hours ago, and just stopped 1 hour and a half later, so we relaxed under the bridge. O and your cell phone got our attention." Blabbed Brian.

(David's POV)

"THATS IT!" She yelled, it was loud, but not loud enough to wake any one up. She raised her purse and started hitting the 3 of us. Even though she was hurting us, she looked pretty, especially under the moon light. I loved it when she was mad. Except when she always hits us when she is.

"Mitchell, can you stop, ow, you're, ow, hurting us. ow. I said while getting hit.

"Sorry." She replied.

Brian stood up really fast.

"Um, Mitchell." Said Brian who was blushing. "Would you go out with me, lets say tomorrow."

"Brian!" She said Blushing with a surprising "Uh, sorry, but you're just not my type." She said.

"In that case can I take your out?" asked Allan who stood up as fast as Brian.

She raised her purse up. "NO!" She yelled and hit Allan "You ask me each month and it's the same answer, no."

She looked at me. I was still on the ground. She walked to me slowly, and gave me her hand. I took it blushing, and she helped me up. She was blushing also. I looked at my other two team mates, they were crying that she didn't help them up. I looked in her eyes. She went out and hugged me, and I blushed some more.

"Mitchell, you're hugging me." I said, even though I loved the hug.

"Oh sorry." She said while releasing, and then she blushed once again.

"Ok, so Mitchell, Max is letting more people stay at his place right." Asked Allan. He had to ask, ruining the moment. The special and most important moment to me.

"Huh, oh yeah, don't worry he is." Said Mitchell.

We walked to Max's place. I was looking at the ground.

'What does she think of me. Did that hug mean she loves me. Did it. Does she love me?' I asked myself in a thought. I looked up and stared at Mitchell.

"Mitchell, about earlier, with the hug" I started.

She looked at me.

"David! I know what you are going to say. I don't know what happened, I just, hugged you." Said Mitchell.

I looked to where we were going. I saw the house, just 1 block away. I looked at my watch, 3:00 in the morning.

'If only I could tell Mitchell, the feelings I have for her.'

We made it to the house. The lights were on. I rang the door bell. The door opened.

"Oh hey David, you came here early. I just woke up to get a little break fast, then brush my teeth and everything." Said Max who was in his pajamas.

"Er erm, hello, how about us 2?" asked Brian and Allan at the same time.

"Oh, sorry." Said Max.

We all went in.

"Ok, I have 4 sleeping bags, who will take my bed every night?" asked Max.

"Oh Max, you can take it, we'll just take the sleeping bags." I said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah Max, you can take your bed." We all said in unison. We all then laughed.

"Hey Mitchell, you might want to get some rest, you didn't sleep at all." Said Max.

"How about we all sleep. I also think Mariah is coming tomorrow to bey battle Mitchell tomorrow." Said Brian.

"Yeah, also Rey and Lee." Mitchell replied.

We all went in a sleeping bag, except for Max who continued eating his breakfast. I looked at Mitchell, she was asleep. She looked so calm, so peaceful, so cute.

'Does she love me? Does she? Do I love her. That's a silly question, I do love her. But does she love me? Does she?'

I looked around Max's room, it was the same as last year, except for the bags. Good thing I went by Tyson's earlier and dropped them off.

'Tomorrow I'll be at Tyson's place. I just hope I don't sleep next to Daichi like last, who wouldn't stop kicking me.'

I looked back at beautiful Mitchell. It was clear to me then, I certainly did love her. I stood up and went to the basement.

"Let it Rip!" I said finally launching my blade.

It landed in the dish. I was calm. I looked at my watch, 6:00. I called Zaber X back to me and went out for a fresh walk. I went straight to Tyson's place. I was outside his door.

"David." I heard behind me. It was Ray. "Long time no see."

"Let me guess, here for a re-match?" I asked.

"Later. Lets see how if Tyson got use to his new alarm clock Daichi yet."

We went inside.

"Ugh Daichi, why did you have to wake me up?' I heard Tyson say.

We knocked on Tyson's door.

"Hey Tyson, me and David are here." Said Ray.

Tyson opened the door.

To be continued

Hope you liked this chapter, cause I really loved typing it, please review.


	2. 1st Date, 1st Kiss, 1st Fight

Ok, bored, I just wanted to type this 2nd chapter after I submitted it, so I'll answer you're reviews next chapter.

(Mitchell's POV)

I woke up, looked at the time. 7:00. I looked at every one. Brian and Allan were sound asleep. I looked at the sleeping bag to my right. The only one to my right. It was empty. I wanted to look at David, wake him up, and ask him to join me in a walk around the beach.

'Where could he be. Wait, it's 7:00. Maybe he thought Ray would be here by now. Or maybe he's at Tyson's place.' I went to the kitchen

"Oh hey Mitchell." Said a fully dressed Max. He was in the living room.

"If you're looking for David, he just came back from Tyson's place to pick up his blade. Then he got hungry and went some where to eat for breakfast."

"Ok, do you know where he went? Or if he is done yet?" I asked

"Nope."

I picked up my cell phone. Dialed his cell number. I then heard a ring at Max's room. Max went to pick it up.

"Hello." I said as I heard it picked up.

"Hey Mitchell, guess David left his cell here huh." Said Max on the other end.

I hanged up.

"Why don't you go some where for breakfast outside also. I'll wake the other guys up, we can go together, I'll go to pay for the bill." Said Max.

"Nahh I'll go alone, I brought a lot of money with me." I said.

'If came from Tyson's place, then him Tyson and Daichi would pig out, and I know the only place they can. A all you can eat breakfast buffet place, only one in the neighborhood.'

I went to the area. I knew it, they where here, eating, with Ray near them.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Oh can I have more pancakes. Daichi wants more also." Said Tyson with his eyes closed. I raised my purse and hit him on the head.

Ray, Daichi and David laughed.

"Sorry Mitchell." He replied to my attack.

"Hey David, want to go for a walk, lets say the beach, or the park, or the new amusement park?" I asked him.

"Yeah, the park, me and Ray can have our rematch their." Said an exited David. That wasn't what I was thinking of course.

(Ray's profile)

We went to the park.

"Ok, we just keep bashing till some one passes one of the lines." Said David.

"Ok." I replied.

3…2…1… LET IT RIP!

I clashed his blade, rapidly, he kept going back and back, not attacking back. He was at the edge. Then he clashed mine and will all of his power, mine surely passed the line.

"2 out of 3?" I asked. "Ok, here's the game, Beyblade race, whoever passes the finish line 1st wins."

3…2..1…LET IT RIP!

My blade was losing, I went faster, tie. I went faster, he took less time dodging the obstacles, tie again. I boosted mine full speed. He just went straight all power. So close, so close, I win.

"Lucky, that was a tie, now time for a real bey battle." David said.

3…2…1…LET IT RIP!

I played easy like last time. Of course soon he made me play hard.

"Try my new move out, DRAGON'S STRIKE ATTACK!" David said.

His blade turned to light forming a dragon's head, and it went straight for me.

"GATLIN CLAW!" I said.

My blade flew out of the dish.

"Heh, you one, so easily. That new attack, is you're new offence move, isn't it." I asked.

"Yup, Brian has one similar to mine."

(Don't worry, the lovy duby parts are coming.)

(David's POV)

"Now, can you leave me and Mitchell alone." I asked.

"Sure." the 3 of them left, laughing.

"Oh and Mariah is still relaxing at Mr. Dickenson's reservation room." Said Ray. He then left.

"Now, want to come with me to the beach." I asked. I can't believe it, I'm asking her out, what my dad call's the proper way, all alone.

Mitchell got a surprised expression, she was blushing. She just looked so hot. She grabbed her purse.

"Oh boy." I said defending my self.

'She's gonna reject me then hit me.' I thought.

She then surprisingly just put it on her arm.

"Lets go, what are you wait for." She said.

I let go of my defense and went with her to the beach.

"Hey Mitchell?" I asked at the beach.

"Yeah?" she asked.

I looked at her. She was looking at the ocean. She looked calm, she looked cute, she looked hot.

"You look, pretty." I answered. I was nervous.

"Ok." she said.

I guess I didn't start so good.

The ice cream truck came near the border.

I stood up.

"Want some ice cream, on me?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

I bought her and me ice cream. I looked at her. So calm, so peaceful, so cute. Just like when she was asleep.

I looked at the ocean.

"Lets change to our swim wear." I said.

She changed to a pink 2 piece swim suit, I changed to a red swim shorts.

"You look great in that bathing suit." I said.

"Thanks, same with you." She said.

We went in the water. We went splashing water at each other, laughing. It was great. I was having fun with the girl I loved. I went near her, I hugged her. I loved doing that. She was blushing, I was blushing. She hugged me back. This feeling was great, so hard to describe. But I knew it was love.

"Mitchell." I said just saying her name.

"Huh." She said.

We left the water, lied down on the sand. I looked at the sky. Then at my watch. 3:00. Guess I should buy lunch.

"David, this day just started, and it has been great." Said Mitchell.

"So how about lunch, what ya want?" I asked.

"Pizza?" she asked, I got the question.

"Yeah sure." I said.

I bought 2 slices, 2 plains. $4.00. We were sitting, sitting on the bench, eating pizza. Every bite tasted good, it was the best pizza I had. Just because I was with Mitchell.

"Mitchell, how's the pizza." I asked.

"It's good." She said. It looked like she stopped herself from saying more.

I looked at my watch. 5:00 It would be great to kiss under the sun set.

'Should I go tell her, that I love her?' I asked myself.

The sun was lowering, it started. I looked at Mitchell, both of our Pizza's were done. 6:00 now. I looked at the sun. I turned back to look at her, I held her hand, held it tight.

"David." she said blushing.

"Mitchell." I said blushing.

We moved, closer and closer to each other, and then we kissed. Me holding her hand tightly. We just kissed for a long time. It was strange, nobody goes to this beach, but at least me and Mitchell are alone. We kissed until the sun went down, we let go. 8:00.

"Time for dinner." I said smiling, knowing our 1st kiss was good, great. I kissed a girl in the lips. I couldn't believe it. Our 1st kiss wasn't good, it wasn't good at all. I wouldn't say good, I would say it was awesome, no, the best thing that ever happened to me besides getting Zaber X. We walked. Well, Tyson grandpa changed his mind of us staying at his place, so lucky we asked Max to always have sleeping bags at his place. I took all the bags and brought them to Max's place.

"So how was your day?" asked Allan.

Me and Mitchell looked at each other, then at them.

"You know, same old same old." Said Mitchell.

"Nothing special." I added.

"YES!" Brian and Allan yelled at once un a ware of the date.

Brian had a new hair cut, and Allan looked less of a slob.

"So, if you were to pick Mitchell, which one of us would you take to a dance?" They both asked.

"None of you two, Brian, you're hair cut made you worse, and Allan, you are to dark." Said Mitchell at both of them.

She raised her purse and hit both of them.

We all ate dinner, noodles, with mustard. The other guys didn't seemed appeal, as they never been here. As for Mitchell, she finished it. I knew it would taste good, I had it before, so I ate mine, and finished it quickly changing the boy's mind.

11:00.

I decided to go to bed early, since Max always wakes us at 4:00. We all did. We lied in the same sleeping bags. I turned, looked at Mitchell. She was looking at the ceiling.

(Mitchell's POV)

'Our first date, we had our first kiss. A incredible kiss. A wonderful kiss. Probably the best kiss I've ever had. Yeah, the best kiss I had, hope fully we'll do it again. I wonder how it is to do it separately, or to French kiss. I want to kiss David. I want to kiss him now.'

I looked at the ceiling, what I always do when I make decisions. The ceiling, it's white, it's blank, it's empty. I suddenly felt like I was being watched, for a long time. I turned around, and David was looking at me, staring at me. All he was doing was staring at me. Does he love me, does he love me. Does he love me. I love him, I always have. Ever since we bey battled, without bit beasts in the tournament, he beat me. I hated him then, but those words changed me. He said: Mitchell, you are a good bey blader. I would like us to be friends. Maybe even best friends. That was all he said. Then he let me bey battle with him in a tag team tournament, and we end up facing Brian and Allen. David has beaten me, Brian and Allen before then. I still remember, that the 1st tournament I've been to, got us bit beasts. And I was the last one to get one, right before David's match in the finals. Brian got his 1st, then David, then Allan, then me.

'I need to get some fresh air.'

(David's POV)

I closed my eyes. Then opened them as I heard a zipper. It was Mitchell. She took clothes out of her bag, and went to the bathroom, to change I guess. I went to my bag, and picked the clothes, and went back to my bag, to not make her think I would follow her. She left the bathroom out of her pajama's wearing her short blue skirt, with pockets. Her white shirt, and socks. She left the room, and I quickly went in the bathroom and got dressed. I left the bathroom and Max's room. I'm surprised me and Mitchell were able to do this without waking up any one. I saw her by the door, I followed her, saw her leave. I followed her, she turned, I went in a bush. She went back, I followed, and we stopped at the bridge.

(Mitchell's POV)

"Mitchell." I heard from behind me. My eyes widen. I turned around, and saw David. "What are you doing out here so early?"

"David…I don't know…I just felt like it." I stuttered. I noticed an add. "David, come here, this add has to do with a bey blade tournament. There are 4 prelims, Russian, American, China, and Japan, and Tyson can't compete. These prelim tournaments makes out his partners. So we'll participate in the American.

"No, I wouldn't count on playing with you, I'm sorry, really sorry, but I can't, I just can't." He said.

Those words broke my heart. I ran.

'Every one in America is coming tomorrow, I will win. I will beat David, no matter what it takes.'

Tears going down my cheeks.

(David's POV)

"I can't believe I said that." I said, crying. 'If only I didn't say that.'

I checked the ad, every American blader will be here tomorrow. I know that 4 people will make it, to face Max, in a 3 battles. That will be my chance. To start all over again.


	3. All For Fun

Ok, I'll just skip the reviews since I only got one.

(David's POV)

"Mitchell." I said in front of her.

"It's time to battle, LET IT RIP!" she said.

I didn't want to launch my blade, but I just did.

"Mitchell, I don't want to fight you."

"Well your gonna have to. FIRE PUNCH!"

'This must be a dream'

I flew in the air, fell to the ground. It wasn't a dream. I was having a life bey battle. I got up.

"Mitchell, please, I don't want to fight you." I said.

"FIRE PUNCH!" she said,

I dodged it, but her blade bashed mine. I fell, and felt pain in my right cheek. I stood up.

'Why wont she use her other two attacks, are she hiding her two new moves?' I asked myself.

Mitchell bashed me head on, I flew, then she striked with a fire punch making me crash to the wall.

'Where are we? I don't know this place.'

I fell to the ground, then struggled to stand up. She then settled for an aerial attack. I fell to the ground, and landed on my jaw. I was definitely in pain by now. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I just looked at the stadium. I dodged her strong bash, and then 15 fire punches.

"Mitchell, look, look at what's happening. Just look, do you want us to be enemy's. Mitchell, hello, look at me." I said.

I dodged another attack. I then stood up with all my energy.

"Fine, if you want answer me, I guess it's settled." I said deciding what to do.

I dodged 50 straight attacks, curved and bashed into her blade. She fell to the right.

'NO! Mitchell I'm sorry.' I said, or I thought I said.

I went to her and helped her up, then she slapped me and strucked my blade, and I flew back to the wall.

'Whats wrong with her, it's like she's a zombie. I don't want to hurt Mitchell, but what can I do?'

I jumped over a straight attack. Went to the right of a fire punch and reversed a bash.

'That's it, I don't have any other choice.'

I stood up straight.

"ZABER X!" I screamed. "WHIRL WIND ATTACK!"

A powerful gust of wind came and blew Mitchell to the wall, and also her blade. I ran at her, and retracted my blade.

"Mitchell!" I said.

She fell to the ground, and I offered my hand. She took it, and I pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It wasn't Mitchell's, but it was like I was lying down, with my eyes closed. I opened them, and saw Max. I was in his room.

"David, what are you talking about?" He asked.

I looked around.

"It was only a dream." I said.

(Max's POV)

He stood up. He was loaded with scratches. It was like he was facing a hard life bey battle.

"David are you ok." I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine.huff huff huff" he replied.

He was breathing hard,

(David's POV)

I looked around. Two people on my left, Allan and Brian, and a empty bunk on my right.

"Where's Mitchell." I asked.

I looked at the time, 3:00.

"I don't know, she was gone when I woke up. Why were you calling her name, I couldn't sleep." He said.

"Sorry."

(Mitchell's POV an hour earlier.)

I have decided. I went to my bag, and took my most priced possession, or what it use to be. My first custom made blade. I got changed and left the house. I went to the river, opened my box and threw the blade in. I turned. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and pushed the person. It was Mariah.

"Sorry Mariah, I just didn't know." I said.

"It's ok." Said Lee from right behind.

"Mitchell, are you ok?" asked Mariah.

She stood up and handed me my 1st customized blade.

"Yeah I am, and I don't need that blade." I said.

"Mitchell, David made this for you. He spent 2 weeks making it. This is your first customized blade, keep it." She said handing it to me.

I grabbed the blade and put it in my pocket.

"Fine." I sighed. "Lets just battle."

(David's POV this time)

"Mitchell couldn't have gone far, I'll go look for her." I said.

I went to the bathroom and put on my clothes, then left the house.

"Wait." Said Max following.

I stopped. He was dressed.

"Yeah Max."

"I'll go to. Besides, it's 3:30, want to have breakfast first?"

"No, I'm gonna go to the beach, and look, when I find her, I'll be at the chiefs place." I said.

We went to the beach. I mean Max followed. No Mitchell. I looked at my watch. 5:00.

"Can I please have some breakfast?"

We went to the park, no Mitchell, and 7:00.

"Can I…"Max started.

"Sure, you didn't have to follow me. I'm going to the chiefs, I'm not gonna have breakfast." I said.

"Ok, bye." Said Max running home.

I went to chiefs place.

"Ok, so let me get this straight, now you need me to help you with the hard metal system exe." Said chief.

"Yeah." I said. "Tomorrow is a competition, so I want Mitchell to have one."

"Ok, oh and here is Brian's birthday present, go and give it to him." He said. "I'll work on the system, then when you get back, you could help. I'll also invite Max, Tyson, Daichi, and Ray to help make the system."

"Oke Doke. I'll see you later." I said.

At Tyson's place

"So what you got me Mitchell?" Brian asked. "A birthday kiss?"

Mitchell punched Brian in the face.

"Hey Brian, here is something from me and Kenny." I said giving the present.

He opened it and saw a new bey blade. It was green, and had a cool attack ring, it looked like a wave.

"Yay, tell chief I said thanks, and thank you David, I can't wait to beat you with it in the tournament." Brian said. "How about if we sing on the Karaoke now."

I picked a song, how com I always pick first in these things.

"Picking up, speed running out of time, going head to head it's the way of life you gotta fall, down, meet ground, to get back up again, LET BEYBLADE!" I sang. "Spinning it out at the speed of sound, gonna rip it out 'nother bet is down, were the team with the bang, our gang, the ones that gonna win. LETS BEYBLADE! BEYBLADE! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! LETS BEYBLADE! LETS BEYBLADE! BEYBLADE!

Let it rip!"

I got a 85. Mitchell's turn.

I had a great and fun time.

I left the house with everyone, took a short cut by going in the park. Then I heard voices I could never forget.

"LET IT RIP!" they said. I turned. My father, my cousin's and my uncle, in bey battle. Guess there here early for the tournament. Yeah, 3 cousins are beybladers. My uncle and dad are bladders too. But I know my uncle and dad wont get far.

"Go Jack Hammer!" said my cousin Matt.

"Go Sniper!" said my cousin Michael.

'Yeah, when they said every blader, I guess they meant it.'

Matt and Michael left.

"AAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They yelled, and both blades flew in the air out of the dish.

Mitchell left which was good.

"Hey Matt, Michael, Lilani, Uncle Glen, Dad, what are you guys doing here?" I asked running there.

"Practicing for the competition." They all said.

"Well, you losers are gonna lose to me." Said an unfamiliar voice.

"Jack's the name and blading is the game. Me and my Trihorn will wipe you right out of the bey stadium." Jack blabbed. "Let it rip."

"Lets see how our blades do the talking, let it rip!" my whole family said. They left the stadium in a flash.

"Try, try again."

"LET IT RIP!" They all said, doing another plan, but attacking individually just didn't help.

Let it rip is what all they did, strangers joined in, and yet they still lost.

"Allen, you could take him." I said after analyzing his moves.

"Ok, LET IT RIP!" said Allen and both blades flew to their owner.

I forgot to say how Jack looked. He whore a bulls fighters outfit, yellow hair Max's style, and yellow eyes. This guy must love yellow.

"Fine lets do this." He said.

"3…2…1… LET IT RIP!" they screamed.

'This is the perfect way to know Allen better. If he uses his real bey battle techniques, he may be better then me. I haven't seen any move from him besides the rock bottom.'

Allen stayed still. He got bashed a ton of times but yet his blade didn't move. His usual plan. Jacks then went for a straight attack, but Allen dodged and hit him from behind.

"So that's how you'd like to play huh, well then face this, BULL HORN RAMPAGE!" Jack said.

His blade did lots of random speed attacks, which moved Allen's blade a lot. It wasn't just one blade, it was a lot. It was like each blade was like a flying horn. The real blade was on top of Allen's. It's a illusion, there's just one blade.

"Nice try with the illusion, but I've been through a lot like that. ROCK BOTTOM!" he said.

Tons of rocks flew and knocked Jack's blade in the air.

"Guess I have to play rough, Bull D!" he said and his blade fell, and dodged Allen's attack. This was Jack's defense move. "Now, Red menace."

Allen's blade glowed red, and Jack's blade went at Allen so fast, Allen flew in the air.

"Rock hard." Said Allen, who's blade fell to the ground. "Now, Sand of Doom!" said Allen which a powerful blaze of sand came from no where, and blew Jack's blade out of the arena.

"Heh, nice job, too bad that was me being easy." Said Jack.

"I bladed my best, and he bladed his easiest, he will win in the USA tourney." Said Allen.

"Oh sorry, I'm blading for the Chinese one, ba bye." Said Jack as he left.

We went to the chiefs place, and what was made but not a hard metal exe. But a hard metal system 2. Which would be right between them, since Mitchell needs more bit power for the hms exe. So this would make her stronger. Of course it was not yet finished. So it will be done in the tourney, in the middle, where all the USA bladders will be. This means every one, even my family.


	4. Memoriesis that how you spell it?

Chapter 4

Memories(is that how you spell it?)

'Man, I never thought this would happen. Heck, I never even knew that I would go back to bey blading. In my past I saw the blade breakers battle, on their first time I said "Man, they have bit beasts and they are my age." Ever since then, I worked hard. I tried to get a bit beast. I was the best blader in my street. I faced my bud Allen who became mysterious.'

I stood out of my sleeping bag, looked out the window, and looked at the time. 2:00 am.

'When Tyson became the world champion for the second time I quit bey blading. One year later after Tyson's third tournament, I saw Brian's bit beasts. I thought they put that on TV to get people to blade, but a bit beast is real. Streeper was his name. I faced Mitchell, who was a hard opponent who didn't have a bit beast. I faced Allen a few days later and I got my bit beast and so did Mitchell and Allen. I won. Then I faced Brian, and I beat him.'

I went down to the basement a ripped my blade out to the dish.

"Man, Brian didn't join then, and we went to a tag team tournament. I chose Mitchell as my partner and Brian chose Allen. I won then, with 2 new moves. Radiation attack, and whirl wind attack. Add that to my first move the Rapid Spin Tornado and you get 3." I muttered to my self.

'Yeah, Brian then became the leader of the Servants, and the weakest blader's bit beast switched with Brian's, and Hydra actually made Brian stronger. I teamed up with my Allen, Mitchell and my old pal Vincent. His bit beast name was Ladon. He was African American, and had hair that stood up straight. He was big, and was second in command. But Mitchell beat him barely. Well, he wore a brown hoody, and brown jeans. He also wore soccer shoes, and his hoody had pockets for his blade setup.'

"Man, I wish Vincent was back. Wait, he lives in America. He'll be in the tournament alright. I wonder whose hosting the tournament anyway."

'When I beat Brian, he joined, and Vincent didn't like the idea, so he left the team. Oh and then I faced Rick in a bey battle barely winning. That's how I met Max. He was a good friend. I was a fan of him since he lived in America, and my style is defense and offense.'

I looked at my watch, 2:30 am. I went to the kitchen and fixed myself some bread and butter. I had 10 servings. Luckily I bought bread for some reason. I went out side, and went to the river. I picked up a rock and threw it skipping the rock a cross.

"Ok, so what happened?" asked Mariah from behind.

"Um, what?" I asked back.

"What happened between you and Mitchell. I want to know everything." She said "I even want to know if you had a date with her."

I explained everything to her. It seemed Mitchell didn't explain it at all. All she did was call me a big fat jerk.

"O, ok, sorry." She said.

"It's ok." I said.

I stood up and walked.

"Oh and tell your boyfriend that we'll have a rematch soon."

"Ray is not my boyfriend ok." Mariah said.

"Sorry, it's just that you took look so cute together. Plus I think I heard Ray said when he accidentally fell asleep at the chief's place say "Oh Mariah, my sweet girl friend, you are the most beautiful girl in the world. Would you like to go to an amusement park, lets say Sunday night."" I said trying to get Ray's voice out.

"He actually said that. I'll ask him if he had a dream about that."

"So he is your boyfriend."

"Don't tell anyone, because if you do, I'll tell all your fan's about your date, kiss and crush on Mitchell." She said.

"Ok, well, I better get going. It's 5:00, and Zaber X need's a complete check up by the chief before the tourney. Good luck with your tournament." I said as I ran to the chief's place.

DAV: Ok, that's the end of chapter 4. Hope you liked know that the 3 of us are in this fic.

David

Allen

Vincent

P.S. Don't try the identity thef thing cause we use different last names.

Reviews: (this is the shortest chapter, don't you think.)

Ok, just found out we had that 2 reviews. Lets start.

BB lover: Thank you very much.

AnimeGirl392: A Kai OC pairing. Um, I never found out what OC means. Kidding, I'll get right to it.

DAV: Enjoy while you wait for the next chapter by advertising this fic if you liked it, if not, say it sucks, I don't care.


	5. Ladon

Ok, 3 reviews from 1 person. Let us just answer them.

BeyMistress05: Ok, that's great, thanks, and I kind of know about vg, I read your 3 stories about the switcher, I had such a good time reading it, I fell off the chair and my family thought I had to much sugar. Oh and I will ask for his help when I'm out of ideas.

BeyMistress05: Well, I wasn't expecting this chapter to happen this fast. After I read your fanfics, I just thought I needed to update mine, especially since I haven't been on for 1, 2, 3 months. Right now, this might take a few days, because I'm trying to make this chapter better then how the name sounds.

BeyMistress05: I know I don't have to do that KaixOC, but heck I want to. In the next chapter I think you will see the pairing, maybe, maybe not. Oh and I'm glad you liked this fic. Oh and Allan and Vincent says,…, umm,…, they said, I'm a big jerk, why I ought the, hold on, enjoy the fic while I get my boomerang out.

Ok, before I start the fic, I just want to say that I'm thankful you like this fic. I'm really thankful, no complaint's yet. Oh and this fic might be longer then 20 chapters just to let you know. It might, it might not, lets just hope it might because there is more on the way.Throw's boomerang take that for saying I was a jerk! Sorry, not you, them.

Chapter 5

Ladon

"Hello, welcome to the tournament. We are here with Mr. Dickinson, who is the only man who knows the person who created this tournament. Well anyway, just if you didn't know, there are 3 attacks. An offense attack, a defense attack and a endurance attack. An endurance attack can be use by the amount of endurance, and speed the blade has. He can use it any time, but the power levels might me different. An offense attack is the ultimate attack, but can only be used once. A defense attack can be used any time, and protects the blade in a attacking way. Sometimes you can use it when you don't need defense. Well, lets go on with the show."

First match, David vs. Jonathon in the American tournament.

(David's POV)

Let it Rip, I beat him so easily.

"I… I lost. That was to easy for you." He said

"Heh, you did great kid, but, I'm in this tournament to win." I said.

(Vincent's POV)

David won the first match. I just hope that I'm stronger then he is. Me and Ladon, have gone a long way. I've met people David didn't even meet, like Mark, my bud in the Japanese tournament. But I guess I should just worry about Brian. He was stronger then me since I met him, an I hated him a lot.

"I'm gonna face all of team destiny any time I can."(Did I say the team name was team Destiny, is that team name even taken, I'm so hyper, I have no clue what is going on, I shouldn't have had that last soda. Oh yeah, the story, lets continue)

(Regular POV(Finally))

Mitchell vs. Danielle.

Mitchell looked straight at her eyes, giving her a terrifying glare.(I know, I'm not so good with regular POV. Just thought we needed it here.)

Mitchell looked at Danielle. She glared. She looked at her as if she was David. She had spiky hair, which made her angry.

"Ok, 3…2…1.. LET IT RI…" started the ref.

"No, don't, I don't want to die, I just can't take it!" said Danielle who threw her blade and launcher in the air running.

"Then the winner I guess is Mitchell. Next Match, a senior blader, who is an uncle to David Magulo, please give it up for John Cena! Uhh, whats this, oops, wrong name card, I wonder where the real name card is."

(At the wrestling place)

"And now for the Big show's opponent, Bob Magulo!" said the wwe ref

"Word life" went the song.

"It's Cena, John Cena!" said John Cena screaming on the mike.

(back at the stadium)

"Well, this guy's opponent is Michael Arstando. David Magulo's cousin."

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Michael's blade went for an attack as soon as launched, and hit Bob's blade out of the dish before it even touched the dish.

(David's POV)

'Huh, according to this chart, I'm facing Vincent next. Well, all of my members won their matches. I think I can bean Vincent. He never gotten a hard metal system, how hard can he be. Then again I faced hard opponents even with a hard metal system exe. I sense another life battle coming. Good thing I took ninjitsue class just in case he goes crazy and asks me to a real fight.'

I touched my blade and something happened.

-perminision(is that how you spell, I put my dictionary on fire.)-

I was in a bey battle, against Allan, then against Mitchell, then against Brian.

-end of perminision-

As Brian went in that thing I guessed I got from ninjitsue, I flew to the wall, and felt a strong Beyblade life battle happened.

"Hey David, good luck. Hope you win this tournament because the winner faces me, and I can't think of some one better then you." Said Max.

"Yeah, but the winner of that match becomes the leader of the tag team tournament. Oops, my daddy who is hosting these tournaments wont be happy when he finds out I told you." Said a kid

"Wait, let me get this straight, whoever wins the tournament, and faces a member of BBA revolution. Then if he wins, he becomes the leader, and then we face in a tag team tournament." I said after that guy told us everything.

"Yup, that is why BBA revolution players aren't in the tournament. Oh and the same thing as last world champion ship. Cyo won and then lost his battle against Tyson. Making them a tag team. Oh and also there are 3 other teams. But I said too much all ready, daddy must be mad."

The kid left.

"David, please win, you are the best player I know in America, plus a good friend, don't lose, I don't want to get pared up with some loser." Begged Max.

"Ok, ok, I just hope Zaber X can handle all this pressure. Something tells me he can't."

"So you can't handle it."

"Nope, but don't worry I'll try my best."

"David, if you lose just one match, you lose the tournament. If you lose one match, I might be pared up with Emily, and you know I can't blade with Emily." Screamed Max in a worried voice.

"Yeah, two crushes, Emily, and Mariam. But yet you couldn't get a date from any of them." I blabbed my mouth.

"Hey who told you, I mean, Emily and Mariam are hot, but I'm not interested in them."

"Whatever, I'm gonna relax on my spare time. Wish me luck on my match." I said as I walked out of the room.

"Good luck, and be careful, if I blade with Emily, I will be focusing on her new mini skirt."

I turned around "WHAT YOUR SERIOUSE! YOU MUST REALLY LOVE HER, IF YOU DO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? YOU NEVER ASKED HER OUT SO ASK HER OUT!" I screamed.

"But how about Mariam? I always like spying in her wash room." Said Max

I fell down anime style. Then I stood up.

"You watch Mariam in her wash room. Boy you must be desperate, if you tell her that she wont even talk to you." I said walking back.

"She knows I'm watching. The reason why I spy is because no one else knows."

"Well see ya, hope you score one. I'm going to prepare for my battle."

2 hours later, the battle began

"3…2…1… LET IT RIP!" the both of us said.

"How about a little strike. My defense move. Ice cube strike!" said Vincent.

I got hit, and flew in the air. I knew It, another life battle. I landed. I went for an aerial attack which was dodged.

"Heh, take this, WHIRL WIND…" I started

"ICE CUBE STRIKE!"

I flew in the air again.

'Wait, I can take him.'

I was gonna fall on my head, I used my hands to jump again and I did a flip, and so did my blade.

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GOING UP!" I started " RAPID SPIN TORNADO!"

My blade went straight for and attack, then jumped and did a flip over Ladon. A weird noise came from my Zaber X as he was over Ladon. Then a few minutes later a tornado came. My blade then Went in the tornado tons of times, clashing Ladon so much.

"Is that all, FULL BLIZARD!" said Vincent who made a whole blizzard around the arena.

Both blades flew, and landed in the dish. I took a few steps back. So did Zaber X, Ladon and Vincent. We then ran at each other at full force. I jumped in the dish over my blade who was in the air. Ladon and Vincent were in the air too.

"Play times over. DRAGON'S STRIKE ATTACK!" I screamed and Zaber X came out of the blade and I was on the attack, literally. Vincent did the same with his move.

"ICE AGE ATTACK!" screamed Vincent and the dish turned to ice. Oh and Ladon came out of the blade. Both bit beasts collided, With Vincent with the upper hand. Dust after dust. I was really injured. I couldn't see anything in the smoke. When it cleared, we were in our platforms. Both bladders. Both blades in the dish. I looked at Vincent, he was filled with scratches. I felt pain all over. I looked at the dish. It seemed like an endurance match. I was so much in pain. I fell on my knee's, and Zaber X started to lose balance.

"DAVID!" It felt like a dream voice. "DAVID!" Wait, this isn't a dream, I'm still in a match, I gotta end it. I don't have time to dream. I stood up, all tired. So tired, I felt like I needed a nap. But nap time's over. If this is how I am against Vincent, then Mitchell would be much harder.

"GO ZABER X!" I started weakly. "Huff, huff, huff ,huff, WHIRL, huff, WIND ATTACK!" I said almost out of breath. I blew Ladon right out of the dish.

"Heh, guess I won." I said with my last breath. I then fell to the ground. I don't know about Vincent, but I was exhausted. It felt like a soft breeze can make me fly back to America. I stood up again softly.

"AND THE WINNER IS DAVID MOGULO!"

"YEAH I DID IT!" I said all energized.

I went back to the locker room.

"David, you barely won that match." Said Max. "Though I could see why, You faced a good match. Oh and a very hard match. Plus those ice cubes were pretty big. I just hope the other matches wouldn't be harder. Well, see ya and good luck with your next match."

End of story

Hope you guys loved the story. I thought it was good. But I'm the author, what do I know, oh and enjoy the rest of the summer, I hear the X-box 360 is coming soon. Too bad summer is ending so fast, well seeya.


	6. ARNADA

Beymistress: Oh, it was the stupid computer virus I'll tell you about later.

Ok, I had a computer virus, so I kinda need to write it all over. I think the problem is fixed though now.

Chapter 6

ARNADA

(David's POV)

"LET IT RIP!" I said, In a practice match with Vincent. But as soon as I ripped my blade, it exploded. Just like when Tyson's did when he just had a hard metal system, and needed it upgraded.

"Oh god, we may have a problem. David's bit power went to high, it's too much for the blade, that it just exploded." Said Kenny(he doesn't know everything about the tournament remember)

"Ok chief, so can you and my mom make a new one, that could handle more, I mean, like a hard metal system 2?" asked Max

"Well actually, it's kind of impossible, you see, it can't go higher because a blade has a maximum number, until we find a way to increase the number, like David found, he wouldn't be able to blade." Said the chief.

"Hmm, I got an idea, remember what Eddy did on the American finals? We can use that on my blade, the wind fracture makes my blade spin faster, and makes there be less friction. I would also have a lot of control, and my defense will go down, making the bit level maximum go higher. Then we just find a way to regain the defense." I said.

"Nice thinking David, and the best part is, your defense is so high already. I think we could just add the ring though. But that wouldn't work much, your bit beast level will power up even more." Said the chief

"Don't worry, I called my mom, now I'm gonna go to the candy store and buy candy, you coming David?" asked Max

"Of course I am!" I said so fast. I then ran to the candy store, and Max was trying to keep up.

Once we were at the store, we saw Tyson come out with 15 bags. Oh and the store name was chocolate heaven if you wanted to know. Well any way, when we ran to the door, the door went at our faces, finding a sold out store. We both then looked at Tyson.

"Umm, got to go?" he said as he ran, dropping 5 bags.

We then both fought over the bags, and I mean really fighting, I punched him in the stomach, he kicked me on the arm, I karate chopped is back while he was punching my chest rapidly. We then panted out of energy, looked at the chocolate, ran at it, and ate it like animals, like pigs. To bad it was on public because the police came and brought us to Jail for street fighting.

"Sorry." We both said at unison. A cop then came, and let us free because he was our fan.

We went to the house, and saw Max's mom Judy and Kenny working on my blade.

"So how's it going?" I asked.

"It going great, we are almost done, just a few more minutes." Said Judy.

"Great, now me and David can test it out." Said Vincent and Max at the same time.

(Kais POV at his place)

"Hmm, so Diana, how is Dranzer's sister?" I asked my friend Diana.

"Oh, she's good, is it true that Dragoon's little cousin owner is a good blader?" she asked

"Well he kind of is."

We moved out of the shadows, and I saw Diana, my girl friend. She had red hair, she wore camo jeans, and camo shirt. She had a Beyblade wrist watch to set her blade. She's bit of a fancy type. Well, she wore black sneakers, she was a tom boy, my type of a girl. Oh and her hair was like Mariam's but red.

"Perfect, I was waiting for a good competitor. I guess I'll need to face him in the America tournament. Kai, gonna watch?"

"Of course I would, I mean you only lost to me, no one else. You will beat him easily, trust me, I know."

I turned around, and walked away from the alley, and went to the train to head for the suburbs.

(Vincent's POV)

"Ok, ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." David said

"3…2…1.. Let it Ri..." we started. We were interrupted by a girl.

"So you two are bladders huh. You two must be the weakest I've ever seen. Heck, I bet you haven't seen a bit beast, not to mention have one." She bragged.

"Why you little… I'll get you." I started "Why don't you put your blade where your mouth is, how about this, a 3 way dance, on a special dish a friend made."

"Fine, but if you lose, I keep your blades."

"What, err, deal."

"No Vincent, this girl might be stronger then you think. She must have a powerful bit beast to be so confident." Said David.

I was too angry to face this, I just stood up, and we ripped, just me and her.

"I guess your friend was to chicken to face me, but no matter, you two were gonna lose any way, I don't even need a bit beast." She stated.

She went for a direct attack. I stood my ground, and pushed her as we bashed. She let go, and slashed my Beyblade 5 times. I then went with the flow, dodging all of her moves.

"Heh, so you think you can just win by dodging, well that's were your wrong." She said.

She went at me, I was gonna dodge, but why would I? I learned from David how to use speed against your enemy. I stayed still, and took her attack. After a few seconds I moved, making her lose control of her blade, her blade was on the air. I couldn't do David's move, so I did what I did.

"Ice Cube Attack!" I said ramming and ice cube at her.

"Engine Trust." She said slowly, her blade aimed the wrong way, and fire came out and took out the Ice Cube.

"Now it's time, Engine trust." She said using her defense attack. She rammed my blade, my blade went in the air, she striked as I landed making me fly again. After a while, I had enough, I used my ice cube to knock her off balance and her blade flew to the rail. She fell down the right way.

"That's it, if you wont stay down, I'll bring you down." She started again "Phoenix Destruction." She said using her offense move.

"Ice Age." I said like her. The place went to my normal temperature, freezing cold, and my Ladon was winning, or so it seemed.

"GO ARNADA, THIS ONE IS A LOT HARDER THEN THE OTHERS, HE HAS A BIT BEAST, USE YOUR ENDURANCE MOVE, BLAZING FIREBALL!" She finally screamed.

I raised my hand "GO LADON, SHOW HER WHAT WE ARE MADE OF, FULL BLIZARD!" I said, using 2 attacks at once like her. I soon realized that our offense attack makes a offense mode making all attacks stronger. It was getting cooler. Just the way I like it. I made a fist and punched an air to make my attacks even stronger.

"Nice try, but that's not gonna help, you still are gonna lose."

Offense mode went out. I just realized the pain I was in. My knees were more damaged then when I was facing David. I was shaking.

'David is lucky he has a week before the 4th round.' I thought

"Ok Ladon, huff, huff, huff, finish her off, huff, ICE CUBE ATTACK!" I screamed with the last of my breath. She went for her defense, knocking the cube at me, and all a hard hit by her bit beast Arnada. I flew back, I was in the air, and I fell on the ground hard, and badly. I lost, but it was fun, not to mention painful.

"Heh, hehehehehehehehe." I said starting to laugh, then I did laugh, and every second I did it hurt. But I didn't care, that was one of the best matches I had.

"Whats so funny?" she asked

"Nothing, it's just the best battle I ever had." I said on the ground practically dead.

She was full of scratches too, heck, I don't even know her name.

"Well, your right, same here. You must be better then David Magulo."

"Nope, not at all."

"What, but I was told I could beat him. I mean, ahh, never mind."

"Yeah it's just too bad I never tested out of my blade." Said David.

"Well let me test it out." Said the strange girl.

"Ok."

3…2…1… LET IT RIP!


	7. David's Day

Ok, I know I wouldn't get any reviews since I'm sending both at once, so here's chapter 7

Chapter 7

David's day

(David's POV)

"Engine trust." She said in the beginning. I did what I did on that move. I went in the way, and with stood the blow. "Nice try, but if you forgot what happened to your friend, it wont work."

I let it go as she went a little to the right. I went over to the other end fast, and when I just went in the air, I flipped my blade, making it go toward her blade. I bashed her blade out of the arena and landed in the middle of the dish.

"What the, but how, I mean he might not even have a bit beast."

"Yeah, I knew it would work. You rule Zaber X!"

"Zaber X? But that's, that's the bit beast of David Magulo. You're David Magulo, but I was told I could beat him by my boy friend Kai. Did Kai lied to me?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did lie, to encourage you to be a better blader. If David hadn't kept it a secret, you would have bladed better." Kai said from the trees. "Why did you use your defense attack in the beginning Diana, you know I don't like it when you do that."

"I, I, I just thought he was weak. I wouldn't expect him to copy his friend."

"He didn't copy me, I copied him, because it was the only way for my plan to work. Your right, I couldn't have won by just blocking alone." Said Vincent.

I looked behind me, forgetting about Max, his mom and Kenny. They weren't there at all. As a matter of fact, where were we.

"Hey does any one know where we are?" I asked.

"No, the author didn't tell us this chapter or last." Said Kai.

"Hmm." Started Vincent looking at his script "Umm, he didn't at all, Kai is right. I'm even surprised all this is in the script, even the very words I'm saying now."

"Hey Author, can you give us a clue?" I asked.

"Yeah, you are in the dojo, happy now, now continue your part by arguing some more." Said a voice from the clouds.

"OK!" They all said smiling(Kai thinking: Why the heck am I smiling, why am I smiling at all. Stupid script. Stupid, stupid script.)

"Hey Kai, why are you smiling." Asked Diana smiling.

"Why are you?" asked Kai smiling.

"Good question." Diana still smiling

"Ok, watching you is creepy, I don't care if the script says for you to smile, you can make anything you want on your face, that shows emotion." Said the author in the clouds.

"Hey, your not watching us, your reading us, and as a matter of fact, writing us." Said Diana

"Is this a story, or a talk to the author talk show?"

We all then forgot all about the author being in the clouds suddenly for some strange reason(hee hee hee). We all then went in the Dojo, and found all of them inside. As a matter of fact even Tyson who is still eating his candy. I noticed Max eyeing it. I then went after it. Max jumped at it, then suddenly got shocked and fell to the ground. As for me, I took a bag. But then Tyson put this thing on my wrist and locked it their. Then I was shocked also.

"Now you see why I'm here not having my candy stolen." Said Tyson taking back his candy.

I took it back, and with stood the shock and ate the candy in the bag.

"Awe man, you with stood it, and that was the last bag full of candy." Wined Tyson.

"How come I'm forgetting some thing?" asked Vincent.

"Yeah, I mean, did the author just lie about every one here, I mean I don't see Daichi or Ray." I said.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened and out came the place's lunch. Of course half of it look good, while the other looked like a toasted tree.

"I hope you like my toasted apples, made the easy way." Said Daichi holding the toasted tree.

"You made that." I said. Daichi nodded yes. "Your suppose to take it off the tree. Not toast it while it's on the tree."

"Says you." Said Daichi putting it on every ones plate.

I threw it in the trash.

"MMM, Daichi, that's the best thing I ever had, but I'm full, so I'll go to my room and eat all my candy." I said holding my bag and ran to the nearest room.

"Oh, ok." Said Daichi

(Max says while I'm gone: Umm, Daichi, David doesn't have a room.)

"SAY WHAT, OH YEAH! DAVID DOESN'T HAVE A ROOM!" screamed Daichi at the top of his lungs.(Hey I just realized, Mitchell, Allen and Vincent didn't talk at all.)

Luckily I went out the window before Daichi opened the door.

"Nope, he's not here, lets check the other room, lets check Kai's." I heard Daichi say. "Hey Kai put me down."

I quickly ran because Kai knew where I went. I ran looking back, and bumped into some one.

"Hey watch i… Oh hey David, long time no see. I haven't seen your since our last and first match, so your welcome." said Rick (I know you don't understand, but you will if I make another flash back chapter, but I think I'm not since after this sequel, I'm gonna make a prequel.)

"Oh, well, first time I ever seen you be nice, especially since Max told me your stories together." I said smiling.

"Hey, lets go to the mall and go to the new dish their, I feel like beating this girl named Mariam there."

"Ok, but I worn you, she's good, trust me, I've seen her battle Max."

"Well I'm almost as good as Max."

"Well ok, lets go."

We went to the mall, which we had to take the bus, luckily Rick covered for me because I didn't have any quarters. I was surprise to actually see Mariam. She looked at me, ran and then kept asking the same question over and over.

"How's Max? How's Max? How's Max? How's Max?" she repeated.

"He's fine." I replied.

"Ok, I came here to battle you little girl, so prepare to lose!" said Rick.

(5 minutes later(note: I forgot her bit beast, or her attacks, so please tell me if you know.))

Rick's blade flew in the air and landed on another dish. A restaurants dish with fish on it. If you add Rick's blade weight with altitude, you can tell that the dish broke also breaking a fork. Luckily no body mind, Rick, Mariam and Me just went to jail.

Ok, that didn't happen. I lied. But can you imagine what would happen if that did happen? Well, they let it go through.

"So David, how's Max?" asked Mariam.

"He's fine if you don't count Daichi making him eat a tree."

We left the mall.

"So, lets take the bus too the dojo." Said Mariam.

"Heck no I'm not going there, I don't want to be forced to eat a tree like every one else."

"Then lets go the dojo outside, go to the window, and record Daichi making everyone eat his food." Said Rick.

"Hey we can't do tha... hey that's actually a pretty good idea, then I could maybe black mail all of them." Replied Mariam.

"Too late for that, Max's mom brought her video camera. She left it on when we were about to blade, and she didn't stop recording, it shouldn't stop for another 5 minutes when they are done any way." I said.

We went to the bus to the dojo. Oh and I was right, they were done, but now I had to stop Daichi from cutting another tree and cooking it for me.

"Well anyway, it's getting late now, it's 6:00, I think I should be getting home." Said Max.

Me, Max, Mitchell, Allen, and Brian(Don't tell me where Vincent staying.) went to Max's house, had a few matches, then went to bed.

(story end)

ok, I know short chapter, but oh well. It isn't too short, still 4 pages. Hope you liked it.


	8. David's Love

I know I haven't put up chapter fast, but I have a life unfortunately. I practice for soccer, I home work, laziness, war games, tv, and also I sometimes have two ideas for chapters and I can't find which one is better. Well, time to answer the reviews.

AnimeGirl329: Yeah, he is pretty desperate, you might want to see what happens in the locker room in this chapter, oops, gave it away, or did I?

BeyMistress05: Well they could. I don't know if Dragoon has a brother, or a little cousin. But I know Saberous(season 2, the robot guys bit beast) has brothers and sisters. They are in this fic. You know, Nemean Lion, Hydra, Ladon, and Sphinx. That's them. 

AnimeGirl329: I still remember, just didn't get enough time to answer and write the chapter. Man, home work and not getting caught from the teacher is really hard. At least now I'm at home. Well, you know that because I'm Iming you right now.

Ok, here's the story. It's a day chapter. Next chapter will be a battle between Mitchell and for the people who don't know (I Imed Animegirl bout to know which I should do, she didn't know so I chose day fic) Diana. If you want to IM me, IM DrAgnBoyZ88(this is an old account.) Oh and never IM DAV88814. It might not be me, it might be the two people behind me reading this as I type along.

David's Love

(David's POV)

'Man. How did I mess it up. I could have just said not with you, but with team destiny. Why didn't I.'

I went walking down the streets of a city in Japan. I heard a ring from my cell. I answered it.

"Hey David, maybe you should show us around the splish splash park.(I do not own splish splash water park) When I mean we, I mean Lee, Ray and me." Said Mariah's voice.

'I can't let Mariah, Lee and Ray that I'm sad, I need to pretend I'm fine.'

"Yeah sure, when's the next time your going to NYC?" I asked.

"After the tournament. I might have lost, but I know Lee would win. Well, good luck in your tournament." She said happily.

"Ok, well, bye." I said.

"David, are you feeling right, I mean you actually ask if you can talk to Ray, or my brother Lee." Said Mariah.

'Darn it David, you were trying for her not to notice. No wait, stay still, there might still be a way to get out of this. If I just hang up, she will then look for me, and she knows me well, so she knows I go to the city when something is wrong. I just have to stay cool.'

"Nahh, I kinda have something to do. I have too uhh, do my home work, seeya bye." I said.(Note, in this fic it isn't summer, it's something different, it's spring. I know, but I just couldn't wait for spring just to write this.)

I hung up the phone. I turned around, saw a bus and Mariah got off of it, she looked at me, with a angry face. It was so scary, I think I couldn't move a muscle. She ran to me, stopped in front of me. With Ray and Lee behind her looking at me with a "I hope you live." Face.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN LIE TOO ME. I SAW YOU ROMING AROUND THIS CITY FOR A WHILE. I TOOK A BUS, AND AS SOON AS I SAW YOU WITH A "PLEASE DON'T CATCH ME" FACE, I KNEW YOU WERE LYING AND TRYING TO ESCAPE THIS CITY!" Screamed Mariah. She screamed so loud, the whole city was looking at her.

"Mariah, cool down, you sound like you just had a big fight with your boy friend." I said putting my finger in my ear because I could barely hear the words I was Saying.

Mariah looked at me madder. "CAN YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG!" She screamed again so loud, a few windows break and everyone was looking at her some more.

"Mariah, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to go around for a walk around the city."

"Yeah, I thought you had spring time home work." Said Mariah with a stop lying look.

"You already know. Come on, you know, I told you the morning of the tournament." I said.

"YOUR STILL UPSET FROM THE STUPID FIGHT YOU HAD WITH MITCHELL!"

Every one was looking at us again. Some said "I knew he and Mitchell actually were going out. This was really embarrassing. I turned around and just ran. I couldn't stand it. I felt things I never felt before. What happened to the old days. Trying to beat Brian and Streeper, then when Streeper and Hydra switched blades, everything changed. Is it Brian's fault. Is this all Brian's fault? We were friends in kinder garden, then enemy's in ?5th grade. Is it his fault, is it his fault?

(Note, I decided to put a song on this chapter, and maybe more on the others. If it is _italic _then it's part of the song.)

_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing_

(flash back)

"Hi mitch…" I started

"Get out of my way jerk." Said Mitchell

(end of flash back)

She pushed me in the pool in our last school reunion 

(flash back)

"Hey Mitchell, lets go in the pool." I said.

"Sure." She said walking toward me, then she pushed me. I went up and we couldn't stop laughing.

(end flash back)

She laughs about my dreams but I dream about her laughter 

(Flash back)

"Man, I bet David's dreams is all about Beyblade." Said Mitchell to her friend. They start laughing.

(End flash back)

_Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after._

'I love you Mitchell, I will always, no matter what, with out you there is no point of me living.'

_Because she's bitter sweet, she knocks me off of my feet, and I can't help myself I don't want any one else. She's a mystery she's too much for me. But I keep coming back for more. She's just the girl I'm looking for._

I ran, with tears going down, my eyes closed, I just plan to keep running, yeah, to keep running.

She can't keep a secret for more then an hour 

(flash back)

"HEY EVERYONE, DAVID HAD A CRUSH ON MY BEST FRIEND LAST YEAR. DON'T ASK WHO HE LIKES NOW, I STILL NEED TO ASK." Screamed Mitchell at my school.

(end flash back)

She runs in 100 proof attitude power 

'Mitchell, you didn't leave me, I don't believe it, I don't believe it.'

_The more she ignores me the more I adore her._

I turned into an alley, dialed her number, got an answering machine, put in a reply.

What can I do, I'd do anything for her 

'You didn't leave me, I know, I'd bet my life that you didn't.'

_Cause she's bitter sweet, she knocks me off my feet I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more, she's just the girl I'm looking for._

I walked down the alley, so sad, crying.

The was she see it's me 

I picked up my phone again.

On her caller ID 

(Mitchell's POV)

I looked at my phone, picked it up, then hanged up. This was his 20th call, I'm sick of deleting his messages.

(David's POV)

She wont pick up the phone, she'd rather be alone 

'Who am I kidding, after the way I treated her. I was treating her like the way I used too in 6th grade. But I loved her then, I just kept it a secret with those insults.'

_But I can't give up just yet, because every word she ever said, still ringing in my head, still ringing in my head._

'If I give up, Allen or Brian might take her, I can't let that happen. I must score her now.'

_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing._

I went to the bus, went back to the dojo.

Knows just what to say, So my whole day is ruined 

I went to the beach, she loves the beach.

_Cause she's bittersweet, She knocks me off of my feet, And I can't help myself, I don't want, anyone else, She's a mystery, She's too much for me, But I keep coming back for more, she's just the girl I'm looking for_

I saw her, she went in the girls bathroom.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
Oh, I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for  
_

I was in front of the door, getting ready for anything.

_Just the girl I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for   
I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for_

I entered the bath room, got hit by girls, saw Mitchell. But it wasn't her, it was just a ugly girl who used her hair style. I went out of the bathroom.

(End of song, and I don't own the click five or this song.)

Then I noticed a ugly girl with yellow hair and amber hairs go out of the changing room. She didn't need a bra, but she looked around my age. As a matter of fact, she doesn't look like a she. If she was a girl, I would need a eye exam. It looked like Max coming out, just in a bikini(this image is kind of weird, I mean Max wearing a bikini!) I went up to him and said one thing.

"Hey Max, how was your time in the girls changing room."

"IT WAS GREAT! THERE WAS THIS ONE GIRL WHO WAS SLEEPING IN THERE. SHE WAS NAKED, AND I WAS ABLE TO FING… WAIT, HOW DO YOU KNOW I'M NOT A GIRL?" asked Max

"If you were a girl, you would be the ugliest looking girl I've ever seen, especially in a bikini." I said

We went home.

(Mariam's POV, I think you need to see this.)

I was in my locker room. I took off my skirt and shirt.

'Man, Ozuma is making me stay in the training quarters for losing. At least he gives me food.'

I heard a noise in the locker Max usually is in. I saw the lock I usually put on it. That's where I give my clothes to Max. Why do I let him spy on me. At least Ozuma or Dunga or even my brother Joseph doesn't know about this.

"Max, you should have came here, I'm not in the mood." I told him

I heard him banging his fists on the locker.

"Fine Max, I'll open it." I said knowing he'd try to take off my panties and bra.

'Why is Max insisting, I send an e-mail telling him not too.'

I opened the lock, then opened the door, and rolled out to my surprise was Tyson.

"Max spies on you in the locker room, wait till I tell Ozuma." He said up side down

"Yeah and wait for me to say you were spying on me."

"It wasn't my fault, Kai chased me here for making fun of him having a ugly girl friend. He trapped me on the corner, and threw me in the locker." He said

"Look, I wont tell Max what happened and you wont tell Ozuma what happened, deal." I said.

"Yeah, deal."

(David's POV)

I was at the bridge in a bey battle. My opponent was a blader with purple eyes, and dots for eyes.

"You are the worst excuse of a blader ever." He said

"Oh yeah, I bet you haven't met BBA Revolution, not to mention blade with them." I said. I was still sad.

"I have met them, as a matter of fact, I fought them in a duel when they were just called the blade breakers."

'Blade Breakers. He bladed with them when they were the blade breakers. That was 4 years ago. Who is this guy?'

"I've known them for 4 years."

'But I've only been with them for 2 years.'

"You don't stand a chance, you are weak, they can flatten you in a instant. I bet Max, the weakest link could beat you easily. I mean, he is very weak. Don't get me wrong, he still is a good blader, unlike you."

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND!" I screamed, I was furious with him.

"GO ZABER X! DRAGON STRIKE ATTACK!" I attacked him. He used wing dagger, and then a yellow dish came out of no where. Both blades went into the dish.

"WHIRL WIND ATTACK!"

"Wing slash."

Both blades flew.

"Err, RAPID SPIN TORNADO ATTACK!" I screamed.

"Hmm, trapping claw." He said. Both blades landed in the dish again."

"You are weak, you don't ever deserve to have a blade, not to mention have a bit beast." He said.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! DRAGON STRIKE ATTACK!" I screamed so loud. My blade turned yellow, I jumped on a yellow Zaber X.

"WE ARE ONE!"

I was at a height I've never been at before. I stuck. There was smoke every where.

"DAVID!" I heard a ton of voices beneath me saying my name.

'Am I dead?'

I opened my eyes, I was falling from an incredible height. I fell, I closed my eyes. Then, I felt arms beneath me. I opened them, it was that guy.

"Robert, how did that happen?" asked a familiar low voice. It was Tyson.

"He used his Dragon strike attack twice when this yellow dish appeared. It was bigger then his last one, it was 10 times bigger in fact." Said Robert. "Me and Gryfollian lost, but at least he wasn't destroyed. I was wrong about you David, you are a good blader, a very good blader."

He then took off as I was lying down in the ground.

(end of story)

whew, I can't type. It's a good thing Allan was here to type what I say.

Allen: Yeah, sorry for beating you up too much.

Ow.

Allen: Well anyway, David doesn't own Click Five. The song name was "Just the Girl". Oh and it was by the Click Five. Well anyway, bye. Oh and David says I'm a big fat dummy head. Wait, a big fat dummy head, this is kinda not good for viewers, so I'll leave before I beat David to a pulp some more.


	9. power vs legend

Hello, I know haven't posted, keep getting viruses and such. Why does this keep happening to me. I would reply to the reviews, but I got a bunch of home work to do so I wont. Plus I'm trying to figure out how I just talk and it types. Hmm, what else should I type, hey I just did it. Ah man, I was trying to not put it there. Ok, well, I'll keep it on any way.

Oh and also, there is something from the last chapter here, called special mode.

**Story start(yeah, different now)**

"Robert, are you serious, David was able to blade in a special dish, and go in special mode when we couldn't?" a

sked Johnny "I mean, I only heard a little about him, and we've been using special dishes longer. How come he has to go special mode?"

"Well, he probably doesn't know how to go in special mode anyway. Maybe he just happened to enter special mode some how. Oh and by the way, special mode seems to be able to make your offense move usable again. Plus it will be stronger." Exclaimed Robert.

"Hey Johnny, you don't have to get pissed, I mean we all entered special mode. Plus we lost to the best special bladders. This whole tournament is for people to learn special mode. So I say we put the next matches in special matches." Said Oliver.

"Oliver, we can't. We are not hosting the tournament. We were just asked to help, and failed. The special bladders are planning to destroy every blade. So if the champions lose, then we are done. It might not even be Tyson."

"Robert, if it isn't Tyson, can who can it be. I mean, he's the world champion." Said Enrike(is that how it's spelled?)

"I don't know, David is now getting more experienced. I have an idea to test him. We all challenge him 1 by one in a special dish. If he defeats us all, without repairing his blade, it will show us if he beats us like 1 of them did."

"Robert, he beat us all at once." Said Johnny

"That is why we wont let his blade go back to his hand."

"I'm not so sure about this, but I'll do it. He not be a world champion, but he can still be as good as the special champions."

At the arena (David's POV)

'Why am I here, I mean I don't even have a match today.'

"Hey David." Said Max walking with us. "Don't you wonder what Kai does everyday? Plus how he met Diana."

"I don't know. He is 1 year older then us. I mean next year he goes to college. Well it isn't like he is at a strip bar or something. I mean, that's not Kai."

At a certain strip bar 2 days ago

"Hey Kai. Why did you bring me here?" asked Tala.

"Because I need help getting a certain girl, and you happen to talk to her every day. Oh and yes, she works here." Said Kai.

"Oh you mean Diana. Oh, ok, I'll help. She was nice enough to give me 10 girl friends I mean 10 dollars." Said Tala knowing he promised Kai that he will let him get a girl friend first.

present at arena

It was Mitchell vs. Diana. (Ok, I'm going to now since I can't remember new moves of Diana or have the file written on my new computer yet.)

"LET IT RIP!" Screamed both Diana and Mitchell before the ref even counted

(unlikely and hard, but Diana's POV)

'Ok, this girl must be good to make it this hard, or completely lucky or she could have just faced weak bladders like I did.'

"Arnada, we don't know how good we are. Lets start easy."

"I'm surprised your still here. You don't need to play easy on me. You know, everyone I faced just gave up and ran before the battle started. Your not any one else I faced."

'What, she didn't even rip. I can see. Her blade doesn't have much damage like mine. I mean, I ripped in this tournament. Every one gave up on her. She must have a lot of power for people to be afraid.'

"You know what Arnada, play hard, GO ARNADA, BLAZING FIRE BALL ATTACK!"

I heard her mutter. It sounded weird, but I think I knew what she said: "Blazing fire ball, that's Dranzer's move."

"Err, GO ARNADA! YOU CAN DO BETTER!"

(Kai's POV)

'Her first mistake. She's yelling at her blade instead of acting as one with it. I told her that a million times, but she usually I kept telling her that so I can win bey battles.'

(David's POV)

'Diana and Mitchell are both good bladders, but Diana is not being one with Arnada. She must not want to lose fast.'

(Mitchells POV)

The winner of this match will face Brian. That will get me one step closer to face David.

"Heh, GO NEMEAN LION, FIRE PUNCH!"

"ENGINE TRUST!"

She was making a fake move, didn't see that coming. My attack made her fly. She then landed.

"Arnada, why aren't you helping me? We are… one." She said

The she strucked hard, and rapidly slashed my blade 12 times.

'Dang it, how did she get that much power so fast.'

"NEMEAN LION! YOU CAN DO IT, BURNING DESIRE!" I screamed very loud. (note that Mitchell's offense is like defense, defense like endurance and endurance is offense.)

Nemean Lion came out of her blade with glory, and strucked her blade.

"PHEONIX DESTRUCTION!"

The Diana's bit beast came out with a lot of glory.

(Max's POV)

'I hope no one noticed that I was staring up Mitchells skirt the whole last night. Man, these two beybladers are hard competitors. If I told Mitchell what I did last night, she would win, and kill me.'

(Brian's POV)

'Man, Mitchell, I'll be your first kiss, when we kiss next match. Please win so I can kiss you.'

(Tyson's POV) In Mariam's Locker

'Man Kai is mean. I mean, all I did was say he should go out with Tala. Now look where I am again.'

(Mitchell's POV)

Both blades clashed for a few min. I was loaded with scratches, and so was Diana.

"GO ARNADA!" She screamed so loud, and also my blade and I flew, and it was so painful.

"Augh!..." was all I could say. I landed, and tried to stood up. I stood up barely, and strucked her with more power she strucked me. She and her blade rammed to the wall of the dish and the area.

"Augh! So your playing my game ehh. Well then GO ARNADA!" She screamed using more energy. I bashed to the wall pretty hard, and then as I landed, I saw cracks in the wall and me and my blade flew in the air. My blade was flying out of the ring.

"Fire punch!" I said flunging 3 fists, 1 at Diana's blade and the other aways from the dish. I landed in the dish.

'I can't lose. I have one trick left up my sleeve.'

"Burning Sun!"

Illusions of Nemean Lion showed, but then they disappeared after I rammed her.

"Huh, err, Engine Trust!" she said ramming my blade, I then used my fire punch to get her off balance, and knocked her blade out of dish,"

"AND THE WINNER IS OF THIS AMAZING BATTLE THAT WE HAVE SEEN HER TODAY IS MITCHELL!" said the ref. "Now the next match is, what's this, the next match which was suppose to be the last one, but the guy forfeit. So now it'll be David vs. Oscar!"

The name Oscar got my attention. 'Oscar, as in Oscar Delmado, he's the one that I'm facing next. I haven't faced him in so long. He thinks he can beat me, but this is where he is wrong. I made it this far, and now is not a time to give up.

End of story

Ok, well, I usually do another Day fic before the next battle, but I won't. I'm sorry if this fic isn't as good as it use to be, and I'm sorry if it is. But don't worry, the next chapters will be much better… I hope, I mean I promise. Stupid mike!


	10. dark bitbeast

Ok, I would like to thank Anime Girl, Anime Girl, Bey Mistress, and the person who found out you don't need an account to show u read the fic, Dennis. Well, got to hurry and write the fic, I still have to do home work, odds are I'm not gonna finish this today. But I'm typing fast especially since I broke my mike just now by using it to hit my brother on the head for talking about it to a girl I know when he sneaked into my AIM a few seconds ago.

**Story Start **(Sorry, but don't have enough time to answer reviews yet again, I'll try to answer them next time.)

(Max's POV)

'Man, is it me or has David been acting differently for a while?' I asked my self in thought 'I mean he's been training as much as Kai.'

Something is wrong. I ran home and sneaked into his e-mail address.

"Lets see, he got, 100,000,000 e-mails, some sent 5 years ago. Most of them… LOVE LETTERS, OH COME ON, I LOOK WAY BETTER AND BLADE BETTER AND ALSO COOLER THEN HE IS. Umm, what was the point of coming all the way here when Kenny was just next to me?" I asked my self. "Oh, and since when do I have a computer, my dad doesn't like me using them because it reminds him too much of mom, oh well."

I ran back to the stadium finding my front row seat taken.

"OH MY GOD IT'S MAX! YOU ARE SO HOT!" said a gay guy.

"Ah man, why do I always get the gay guys, HELP!" (Now you know why Max is desperate and a pervert)

(David's POV)

"3…2…1… LET IT RIP!" We both said.

"So David, I'll prove I'm better then you in every sport by beating you here." Said Oscar. "DARK DRIGGER!"

"Dark Drigger?"

"Yup, like my bit beast."

'What, bit beast. Since when does he have a bitbeast? Especially a dark version of Drigger.'

"It's power, is stronger, then any bit beast out there. It contains Bison, Shark Thrash, Vortex 8 and more."

"You stole them from my friends, GIVE THEM BACK NOW!"

"Chill, I will after I win the tournament which is after I have your bit beast."

He was determined, that was for sure.

"hmm, SPECIAL MODE!" Shouted Oscar.

His blade then glowed gold.

"Special mode huh, that doesn't look so special."

His blade then bashed mine, and mine flew in the air, and landed on the other side of the dish.

"Ok, never mind what I just said." I said.

"Enough talk, battle."

He went for a bash, I dodged. I then bashed his blade, but mine flew. His defense was strong. I landed on the rim, went down in circles. He tried to attack me, but I dodged. He did a u turn, and went of an attack from behind. I then made a right turn dodging it. I then went into the middle and stayed. His blade went out of the side of the dish, and went to land for an attack on my blade. My blade did 5 flips in the air as I couldn't dodge. I landed.

"Err… THAT'S IT! DRAGON STRIKE!" I said doing my dragon strike. Zaber X came out of its blade, and went for a bash. Oscars blade was lucky to dodge. Then Zaber X disappeared back in its blade. "No way…" I whispered.

"Surprised, you stand know chance against me, now that I have 4 bit beast fused with my own."

What he said, triggered something in my mind.

"AAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHH! SPECAIL MODE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

My blade then too glowed gold. I could feel more power, enough for more offense attacks.

"Heh, GO DARK DRIGER!"

"GO ZABER X!"

Both blades clashed, and sparks flew in the dish. Then my blade moved back, and Dark Drigger slashed my blade a couple of times. It then flew back to the rim.

"Err, GO ZABER X! YOU CAN DO IT! DON'T LET ME DOWN BUDDY!"

My blade then strucked Dark Drigger. His blade flew in the air.

"This is for Mariam."

Me blade bashed Oscars blade, and a part of the ring flew.

"This is for Duncan."

My blade went flew off the dish, and did a 65 degrees angle attack.

"This, is for Rick."

My blade then did 5 rapid attacks.

"AND THIS… IS FOR ALL THE OTHER BITBEASTS YOU'VE STOLEN! GO ZABER X! DRAGON STRIKE ATTACK!"

I jumped over the dish, and landed on a golden Zaber X. I pointed at Oscar, his face full of fear. Then Zaber X attacked the blade, not missing, making it fly right out of the dish. Then 4 bit beasts left the blade. He lied, they weren't the originals, but copies, that were weaker then the originals. Then Dark Drigger flew out, and went out to orbit, or so it seemed.

"AND THE WINNER IS DAVID!" screamed the ref.

The next match was me vs. Allan. I went to Max's place, and then relaxed.

"David, do you ever check your e-mail?"

"Oh, that, I do, I have a new one. I gave the old one to Kenny."

"Wait, EVEN KENNY IS MORE POPULAR THEN ME, OH, NOW THAT'S JUST MESSED UP RIGHT THERE!"

"Uhuh, if you haven't noticed, Kenny has been well, umm, you don't want to know."

"Ok, maybe you're right. Then again, it can't be as bad as Kenny running but naked outside. I mean, its spring, its freezing cold."

I then lied on my sleeping bag. I wasn't going to sleep, it was only 4:30, and I wasn't gonna miss the ramen. Then the door bell rang. I got up and got it since Max was listening to music. I opened it, and it was a face that looked familiar. It was a girl, with Red pants and sweater, and a white t shirt. She had long hair, that was brown. She had tan skin.

"Um, excuse me, can I help you with anything?"

"David, I know its you. We use to be in the same class for 2 years."

What the heck is she talking about. (This is what they say in English.) I said.

David, I know English, you can't fool me. I am American. If you forgot, my name, it's Crystal. she said,

Crystal? Sorry, I don't know a Crystal. 

She then smacked me.

"Oh, I didn't know you met some one new. My name is Max, nice to meet you."

"Max, I don't know her, and we can speak English."

Oh, ok. 

Its ok, I know Japanese as well. 

Don't worry uh, whats your name again? Well, any way, you can talk English. I said.

"Hey guys, why are you talking crap? I mean, I can't understand a single word you are saying." Said Tyson.

Looks like we found a way for us to speak without Tyson knowing so he can yell it to the world. I said

"What about me?"

"Uh, nothing." Replied Max. Yeah, he doesn't know English, we have a real good chance. Why haven't we thought of this before? 

No clue man. How about we go to the beach, and I watch you growl at the ladies like usual. 

SURE! screamed a very excited Max.

We went to the beach, and I was trying to hold my laughs as Max growled at ladies in bikinis.

"Hi there, names Max, want to go out?"

"NO YOU PERVERTIVE BITCH!"

"But I'm a guy."

"So."

I watched as Max cried. I couldn't help but laugh.

Stop laughing David, its not like you can get any girl. 

What ever you say. You pervertive bitch HAHAHAHAHA! I said laughing so hard.

I then felt a smack on the face.

"Sorry about that. You don't have to be laughed on by some creep with 3 hairs pointing up. He's probably gay anyway. Well, I feel so sorry, how about a date."

"SURE! I mean, sounds cool."

I looked up and saw Max mouthing thank you.

"Great, I wonder what he is gonna write in his diary today. Let me guess. Dear Diary, David help me get a date by laughing at me. I'm so thankful because she was a hot bitch, and I have a great friend. Sincerely Max. P.S. I must get David back for that laugh."

"Whoa, that dude has a diary, like youch. Lets yell out to everyone that he is gay, and to stay away from him. Lets also yell out what he looks like." Said a surf boarder.

"Good idea dude. Lets also keep in mind his name Duude." Said another one.

"Great, just great." I said leaving.

I then noticed some one was following me. I turned around, and Saw Crystal.

"Do you still don't remember who I am?" she asked.

"No, not at all." I replied.

"Maybe a bey battle will clear your cute little head."

"Sorry, can't."

"Why not?

"Well because it's the end of the chapter, why else?"

**End of Story**

I know, its been a long long very long time since I've posted. I just have too much hw. That also explains why I haven't been on lately. I got d's in everything except Math because of 1 thing I did wrong. I never knew living was one of them(Spanish Teacher, she hates me, she wishes I was dead. ) Well anyway, hoped you enjoyed it, and yeah, I know its pretty too long. E-mail me if you need me. Its Mastercheif n y c . rr. C o m. It's the only way of communication since its fast, and only one message. Well any way, seeya later.


	11. Hemphatus

Ok, starting on it now. Making it after I finished the last since this is my only time to type my fics. Wow I'm typing pretty fast. So fast, I'm already done with this sentence, or is it the dictation, who knows, the world will never know, but me. Well any way, You didn't come here to see me talk all day to the mike, I mean type on the computer. You came here to see some bey blading action between Crystal and David. Why am I so hyper, I'm not David. David has been bugging me to do my part of the fics for a while. So here it is. Lets start.

**Story start**(I don't know if he bolds it or puts in these. I forget easily. Oh well.)

"Maybe a bey battle will clear your cute little head." Said Crystal.

" A WHAT?" I asked.

She took out her blade, with the bit beast Hemphatus. Who would think Zues older brother, god of fire, would be owned by her.

'Is it me, or is Kai the only guy with a fire bitbeast? I mean Diana, Mitchell, and now Crystal, oh well.'

I took out Zaber X out of my pocket. I slid the launcher to the ripcord down. I then put my blade on it clapping style. I then put myself in position. We both then ripped our blades. I noticed the exiliration I use to have when I ripped my blade as a kid. I felt like I haven't bladed for ages, well, normal bladed. My blade landed on the floor. I felt the ground under my blades bottom. I was still feeling the exiliration. It was the only thing that kept me to stay to blading, until Allan destroyed my blade. I was able to get it fixed, but I lost my spirit then.

"Lets test this new power out. SPECAIL MODE!" I yelled, but my blade just stood there.

(Tyson's POV)

'Can David beat me, now did he discovered how to enter this so called Special mode. Calm down Tyson, you are not the world champ for 6 years for nothing. You had more experience. But David, he had more time having fun with the game then I did. Sure I had fun after every win. But in each battle, he always has fun. Me, I only have fun when I win. The game isn't how it use to be.'

I was at my room, lying on my bed.

"Man, I'm in college, right across the street, and I still don't have a cell phone. Max said he was gonna give me one for last Christmas, but no… Man, I'm acting like a kid. I started school early forced by my parents, and I'm in college by age 17. I need to keep my cool like Kai does."

I pushed myself off the bed, and sat on my bed. I looked at the clock, 6:00.

"You know, you really need a room that has a entrance inside the house, and one that has a lock. Unlike this one." Said a farmiliar voice.

I looked up at Robert.

"Long time no see. Boy, a world champion like you lives in this dump. I thought it would be better. Come to think of it, I've never been to your house. When you guys teamed up against Bega, I was going to all my meetings."

"Nice to know Robert. Hey, can you give me one of your employees and make him do all my home work until I leave College?" I asked.

"Not a chance."

"Ah man, but I asked so nicely." I said.

I could see that he wasn't laughing at my joke.

'I guess the guys were right, I'm not so good in jokes.'

"Tyson, you should know the truth of this tournament. David and Max already know a little. You will know the whole story. You can't tell any one though, not even Kenny."

"Ok, now what is it?"

"Ok, its that…"

(David's POV)

I was being clobbered. My blade was flying to all places. Her defense move is fire control, and every time I hit her, she uses her Endurance, fire maker. A fire bird rammed into my blade.

"THAT'S IT, PLAY TIMES OVER, WHIRL WIND ATTACK!" I yelled. The wind blew out the fire, and flew Hemphatus in the air, without fire coming. I then bashed her blade in mid air, and fire came out, but vanished quickly.

'I have to get her in the air.'

"hmm, you have something planned, I know it."

"I know your destiny, you are going to lose to the team leader, of Team Destiny,"

"You never changed."

(Tyson's POV)

I couldn't believe it, I went into special mode. I figured it out, and David probably still needs to figure it out.

"LET IT RIP!"

I said facing Robert again.

"NOW DRAGOON! SPECAIL MODE! DRAGOONS ROAR ATTACK!" I yelled using my offensive attack.

(David's POV)

My blade flew in the air.

"Are you sure that my destiny is to lose to you. This is why I am the leader of team fire. My team of girls almost beat you, but this time, it's a reality."

'Wait, team fire. I faced them, and there was this ugly girl that looked like Crystal, and I faced her.'

"You're weak, you barely beat me last time."

'Weak huh, she must not know me. I'm not the 4th place contestant in the one on one world champion ships.'

I smiled. I then put my head back and laughed.

"Well, you still have a destiny, and I think it goes for a dragon strike."

My blade then went shakey a little. It then went still and glowed gold. It was Specail mode. Every time I entered it, I wasn't holding back, I think I mastered it.

I jumped over my blade.

"DRAGON STRIKE ATTACK!"

I landed on Zaber X, and we bashed into the fire bit beast, and her blade flew up in the air.

I jumped to the ground, took out my hand, and retracted my blade.

"Yeah I did it!" I yelled and jumped.

"Hold it, hold everything."

I landed, and looked to my right to see a French kid with green hair looking at me.

"Hello, Robert told me all about you. My name is Oliver, pleasure to meet you."

"Ok, mines David." I said.

"Oliver, let me handle this." Said a guy with red pointy hair appearing behind Oliver.

Handle what? I asked.

"Oh, you


	12. The Ultimate Night Mare Challenge part 1

Ok, lets start, this is David, and I'm back and better then ever. I decided to put Vincents chapters and mine on Christmas day mid night, so this is my cheap present to you :). Oh, and reviews will be answered the chapter that is sent after December 28 so don't worry.

(**Story Start**)

Chapter 12

The Ultimate Night Mare Challenge part 1(2nd dream chap, start in life though)

(Mitchell POVYeah, finnaly another POV that has to do with Mitchell again)

'Why was I so into David. He use to call me names. Why did I even join this stupid team?'

"Err, get out of my stupid head. I'm gonna win this tournament, and I will, all by my self." I said in Maxes room.

I went to the basement with the big dish.

"Let it Rip!" I shouted.

My blade left the launcher, and I felt a slight amount of exhilaration through my arm. My blade landed on to the dish.

"Let it Rip!" shouted another person.

A brown blade clashed my blade, and my blade wobbled, but stabilized. His blade circled my blade making it wobble more.

"Nice new blade and strategy... Allan." I said.

"Thanks, I just wanted to know how good it was, so I came here to check out the speed. Now we are alone, want to... go out?" he asked with a smile and his eye raising.

I just raised my bag, and hit him more.

"Allan, that is the 10th time today."

"Really, it feels like 100th. I'll ask until I finally go out with you beautiful."

I rolled my eyes. Then Tyson jumped from the stairs.

"Let it Rip!" He shouted.

His blade made our blades get knocked out of the dish. We both cached our blades.

"Tyson, you don't have to run." Said a familiar voice.

David went into the basement.

"Ok David, me vs. you, show me what a little cousin of Dragoon do."

"Fine."

Tyson retracted his blade, then set it back up.

"3...2...1... LET IT RIP!" They both shouted.

Both blades landed into the dish with sparks of electricity following them. They then clashed, and both blades went into the air. Then Tyson bashed David's blade like 10 times.

"Err, that's it, SPECAIL MODE!" screamed David.

David's blade wobbled big time, then stood still and glowed yellow. It bashed Tyson's blade, and then missed the second bash.

"Time for defense, FANISHING ATTACK!" said Tyson using his defense move.

Tyson's blade disappeared, then hit David's Blade. It disappeared again.

"Zaber X! SPECAIL ZABER WHIRL WIND ATTACK!" Screamed David using his defense move.

A golden ring formed around David's Blade, it was the wind. He was using the wind as a shield. Tyson's blade was then seen slowly in the golden ring of wind.

"Err, SPECAIL MODE, GO DRAGOON!" screamed Tyson.

Tyson's blade wobbled, then glowed yellow, and went faster, but the wind was still hold up.

"Vanishing Attack." Said Tyson calmly.

Tyson's blade vanished, and a yellow trail took his blade, and it was going through the ring.

"The vanishing attack is when your blades rotation goes above normal. So the rotation is countering the wind." Said David amazed. "Hehe, you weren't the world champion for 4 years for nothing."

"Heh, I still have more tricks." Replied Tyson.

This battle was amazing. Could it be possible for both players to have the same personality? This was too unreal.

"ZABER X! DRAGON STRIKE ATTACK! FINISH HIM!" screamed David "YOU CAN DO IT!"

"DRAGOON! DRAGOONS ROAR ATTACK! SHOW HIM WHAT YOU CAN DO!" Screamed Tyson.

They jumped over their blades, and their bit beasts came out. Dragoon was much bigger then Zaber X. He bashed him, but Zaber X stood still, blocking. Zaber X then let go, and went for an opening bash on Dragoon. Dragoon fell, but stood up, and scratched Zaber X, then bashed, and kicked him. Zaber X was losing.

"Err, GO ZABER X!" screamed David.

Zaber X then vanished, Tyson's eyes were big looking. Then out of no where, Zaber X appeared from behind, but Dragoon turned around, and countered the suprize attack. Zaber X disappeared, David flew, and so did his blade. Dragoon vanished, Tyson landed on his feet, and Zaber X landed right out of the dish. Both bladers had smiles on their face, and full of scratches, except Tyson who had a few. David had a bigger smile. It was more fun for him.

"Good game buddy, you alright?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Said David.

Tyson helped David up. The battle was amazing.

(David POV)

That battle was amazing, even if I did lose, it was fun. I finally got a chance to bey battle Tyson, my first match, and I think I almost won. I actually thought I had him, that I was going win. I walked up the stairs, every step was painful. I went up to my room. I lied down on the bed, and began to sleep.

"Hmm, where am I?" I asked.

I was in a dark tunnel, and I saw a white light(yeah right, DON"T RUN TOWARD THE LIGHT, lol, not that. He's not gonna die, don't worry :D)

"David..." I heard a voice.

"David..." the voice, it was coming from the light

"David... David... David..." the voices cheered me on.

I went toward the light, and I was blinded. I used my arm to block my eyes as I heard the voices cheering my name. The light cleared, and I was facing what looked like... TYSON! Some how my blade went into the dish. Then it quickly got knocked out, everything went dark again.

"hmm, where am I?" I asked again.

I opened my eyes, and saw Mitchell's back facing me. Every second her body went farther and farther. I stood up, and I ran toward her, but it was as if I wasn't moving, and Mitchell was. Then I fell, I was falling from the sky, and every second, I saw every memory me and Mitchell been through. When we first met, when I called her names, when I fell in love with her, everything.

'Mitchell, I'll do anything, just to see your smile again. Every day I see you, you don't smile. Is it my fault, it is, isn't it, I'm so sorry.'

I then landed on my feet. I was facing Mitchell. I smiled, ripped my blade, and felt the best thing I liked about bey blade, besides making new friends. The warm, exhilaration through your arm. The sound of the launchers gear reacting to the rip cord. The sound of my blade spinning in the dish. I haven't enjoyed that since I broke up with Mitchell on our first official day we were a couple.

"Mitchell, I'm... I'm sorry, I am an idiot, ok?" I asked.

She didn't answer. She always got like this when she was mad. I retracted my blade, and left the area.

"Mitchell..." I started, but didn't finish as I left the unknown area. The area, it was dark.

I felt a tear drop come down my cheek. I turned around, saw Mitchell, she was calm. She looked beautiful.

'Mitchell, smile, I just want you to smile.'

Flash back

Hey Mitchell, I bought me and the team tickets to six flags, want to come? I said

David, are you sure, you throw up with Roller Coasters. she asked concern

So, it'll be fun, come on. 

I elbowed her arm, and she smiled, smiled that beautiful smile, that I knew and loved.

End of Flash back (End of Story)

Hello, hope you enjoyed the story, and didn't cry (if you didn't feel like crying :P). I know, really sad chapter, I cried when I wrote this, I thought it was so beautiful, and I know Tyson could have had a harder time facing David, or an easier time, but I wanted you guys to be entrique with the chapter. Well, bye bye.


	13. TUNMC

Ok, I hope you had a nice Christmas day, I decided on December 30, which is Friday, I'll send in the chapter answering reviews. Well, lets get this chapter started, because it is 2:00 in the morning, and I want to finish this before I go to bed (if I don't, I'll go back at 7, don't worry)

(**Story Start**)

**Chapter 12**

**The Ultimate Night Mare Challenge part 2(TUNMC)**

(David's POV)

I walked, through the darkness, feeling loneliness. Feeling sadness, feeling madness, but why. I'm not alone, I have great friends, Max, Tyson, Ray, not Kai, but Allan, Vincent, and Brian. Daichi is even my friend. Why am I so sad?

"Err, David, you aren't alone, so don't think like that." I said to my self.

"Hehehe..." I heard.

I turned around, and saw a little kid (yeah, creepy, lol.).

"Yo kid, do you know where we are?"

The kid just turned around, and ran to the light, the light shining over the bey stadium, the light that was never there last chapter. I started to follow. I ran after the little boy. He was at my speed, and he made it to the dish faster.

"Kid, wait up."

He was at the dish, and he set his blade. There was another kid that looked... so familiar.

"Who are you two?" I asked

"LET IT RIP!" Both kids said.

One kid brought his arm up.

"YEAH, I'm gonna beat you Allan, like I always do." Said the kid near me.

"David... in your dreams." Said the kid in front of me.

'They are, me and Allan as kids, when we were just growing up. I remember this battle, first my blade loses balance when Allan circles around my blade.'

Allan circled around the kid me's blade.

'Then my blade went for an attack, but missed, and went off the dish.'

The kid me's blade changed direction, went straight after the turning Allen. Then Allen's blade stopped, and the kid me's blade went in the air, then landed on top of Allan's.

"Hehe, looks like I won again." The kid me said as Allen's blade lost balance and stopped spinning.

"Good game."

The kid me was smiling. Then they disappear from my eyes.

"... LET IT RIP!" I shouted ripping my blade back to the dish.

I just let it spin in the middle. Then I blazed up the dish, made a left turn at the edge, grinded at the top of the ring, and went back to the middle.

"ZABER X! LETS SEE WHAT WE CAN DO, GOLDEN DRAGON STRIKE ATTACK!" I shouted.

I jumped over my blade as Zaber X appeared in special mode, and we passed the darkness, we broke it. I jumped off, and landed on the ground.

'How can this be, this isn't the real world at all, it's a dream.'

I walked, feeling no ground beneath my feet.

"Hmm, why am I dreaming all this stuff, wait, I did feel a tear drop, but that's all."

It was dark again, and Mitchell was getting farther and farther away from me.

'This blade, made me fall in love with her, so I'm gonna use it.'

I picked up Zaber X.

"LET IT RIP!"

Zaber X went toward Mitchell, then the area, slowly disappeared, my blade, and Mitchell...

"David, wake up, its time for breakfast." Said Max.

I opened my eyes, and looked at the time, 4:30

"Max, wake up late, its spring." I said

"Well in the real world, its winter."

"So what if its fall there, in the fic, its still spring."

"David, we wont be able to train you for your match again Allan, besides, I'm gonna let them sleep. Oh and here it is winter also, in America its spring, or something like that."

I stood up, got dressed in the bath room, and went to the living room. There we both had 4 bowls of cereal.

"See David, nothing like a good breakfast." Said Max going to his basement, as I followed.

I looked at my watch, and it was 5 am.

"LET IT RIP!" we both yelled.

Both blades landed to the dish. We then both stood still. He then went for an attack, which I dodged. I then tried to attack him, but he reversed it.

"Come on, is that the best you got buddy. You won't be able to beat me like that."

"Don't worry, that isn't, and neither is this." I replied.

Both blades clashed, then we released. I saw an opening, so I went in for an attack. Then I missed his blade.

"Err, Go Zaber X!" I said.

I went for another attacked, he barely dodged it, I went up the rim, and took a diagonal attack. I slammed right into his blade, but he bounced my blade off. I then went for an attack, missed, and he bashed mine from behind.

"What's the matter, why don't you use that new thing, called Special mode, I'm game." Said Max.

'Max, why does he only do this to me and no one else. Maybe he did write what I said about him in the beach in his diary. This is his pay back, or he could make me blade better, or my all.'

"Fine, I will, SPECIAL MODE!" I shouted.

My blade didn't go into special mode. It just stood there.

'Duh, I need to focus on one emotion for it to work. Feel determined David, you tied with Max before, you can beat him.'

"I'm gonna win Max, with or without special mode. I don't need that to win." I said bursting with confidence.

My blade went shakey, a sign of special mode.

"Lets go Zaber X, and win this fight, I know we can win. ... Zaber X, SPECIAL MODE!" I shouted realizing I entered special mode after all

"Hmm." Said Max.

"Ok, lets do this, Dragon Strike Attack!" I shouted, but not too loud.

I jumped over my blade, and Zaber X came out golden in special mode, and tried to bash into Maxes blade, who dodged.

"What?" I said to my self.

Draciel then went for a hit onto my blade when my defense was low and knocked it out of the dish right when Zaber X disappeared. I was in the air, standing on air.

"Uhh, AHHHHHH!" I shouted as I fell. "Oof." I said with a grunt as I landed in the dish. It was painful when I landed. How does my blade do all these stuff?

"Umm, are you alright buddy, nice match. I won this time breaking the tie breaker hehe." Said a happy Max.

"Yeah, you sure did buddy." I said as I stood up and went up. "That was a good game, but next game, expect another tie."

"I'll be waiting for that, but first the tournament. Its 6 o clock."

End story

Hope you liked it, well, next chapter, Christmas special.


	14. Fights of The Reptiles and Felines

David: Ok, congrats, you are the winner or a new car, the best car in the world, you choose the color, it flies, it can go underwater, it can go in space, and it doesn't exist :P. Ok, I said a Christmas Special, but I never got the chance to make it on time. I was gonna put it on at mid night, but my comp kind of got a virus from going into too many websites.

(**Story Start** (Vince's note: so that's what it's in.)

**Chapter 13**

**Fights of The Reptiles and Felines (once again... David's POV)**

Kenny was fixing my blade, noticing that it was severely damaged.

"What happened? Were you facing a stampede of bulls?" asked Kenny

"That bad huh?" I asked back

"Yeah, don't worry, I can fix it up in a jiffy."

I waited a while, I had 1 hour to spare before the match started.

(1 hour later)

I went up on stage, carrying my blade, all set up on my launcher.

'So this was it... I was facing Allen, I should of known I wouldn't of faced Mitchell unless if she beats Brian, but the two of us are playing at once. It's the Semi finals... and I probably don't have anything to do with this tournament. I might as well give up.'

"3...2...1... let it rip..." I said while Allen screamed it as both blades ripped on into the dish.

'Well... I might as well have some fun...' I said.

Zaber X was standing still on the middle of the dish where Spinx was circling around my blade.

'You know what... I'm gonna give this my all!' I thought!

"ZABER X!" I shouted as my blade dodged an attack.

I then went around for an attack. Allan seems to haven't change one single bit. I knew he was gonna dodge as he did.

"Whirl wind attack..." I said smiling

Amazingly he dodged it! He dodged my Whirl wind attack like it was nothing.

'He may have gotten better...' I thought 'But that wont change the outcome of this match! As I got a secret weapon... well... not really a secret...'

I went in for another attack.

"Looks like its time for a ROCK HARD!" he shouted as my blade flew as we impacted. I then landed. He now had a spinning blade in a blade version rock.

I moved around him and waited for his blade to rust back to itself. As my blade was losing endurance though... his was gaining, as that is the specialty about that attack. The worst is that I can't break it by just colliding with it. He went for an attack which made it impossible to dodge at my speed. Luckily he went back as the weight of the rock was too heavy for the blade to go up the dish. Then the rock vanished and I slew my blade down to turn and went full speed ahead for an attack as he dodged it. I slowed my blade from leaving the dish.

'What's his plan? He never dodges...'

I stood their waiting for an attack. He was just going around me. I had to time it right... to attack him when he can't dodge it at a certain speed... NOW! I went in for the attack and we impacted, and he flew... and landed right into the dish.

"Hehe... what's the matter David... a little surprised?" asked Allan grinning.

I gritted my teeth.

"Err..." I stated.

I moved left... moved right... and his blade was following me... and I couldn't shake him.

'Even when my blade is faster I can't shake him off... it's as if he has a ex. Just like me... which means so does MITCHELL!'

"Congrats... on your Hard Metal System EX.!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks... but don't worry... I'll defeat you NOW!" he stated. "HERE GOES! GO SPINX! YOU CAN DO IT! SAND OF DOOM!" he shouted.

I was confused.

'Why is he using an endurance attack?' I asked.

I then saw my blade getting lift in the air by sand... losing more endurance.

'OFCOURSE!' I found out.

My whirlwind took the sand out and I went for an aerial attack as I entered special mode. As we hit his blade glowed gold.

"Surprised even more?" he asked as my blade went into the air and so did his from the impact.

"TAKE THIS! RAPID SPIN TORNADO!" I shouted as my tornado went but ended up disappearing before it actually made contact.

'SHIT! My blade has lost too much endurance... and that Tornado just took out more... this isn't good... I need to regain endurance some how...'

Both blades landed on the dish and we striked... my blade ending up flying since his attack was more powerful. I landed on the dish.

'Only one way to win!'

I jumped over my blade... and we both did our offensive attack. I stood on Zaber X... feeling the wind go through my hair... my face. Looking at Spinx was terrifying... I never seen Spinx like this. It was as if I was facing a gigantic cat made out of the hardest rock. I watched as Zaber X tried bashing into the new Spinx... all of our attacks useless as he scratches us damaging Zaber X and Ending X(blade) little by little.

'Zaber X... we can't keep this up... our attacks are useless and his attacks hurt us... we just can't keep this up anymore... I'm going to give up. ZABER X! STAND DOWN' I thought transmitting them to Zaber X.

Zaber X though just kept on bashing. We were then scratched again and I fell. I then stood up realizing what Zaber X was doing. I laughed.

"So you wont let me give up huh?" I asked watching Zaber X trying to hurt Spinx. "Well this wont work at all. ZABER X! STAND DOWN! I got something else on mind.

Spinx scratch impacted. Well... it didn't hit us... it hit our whirl wind attack. We went behind Spinx using whirlwind to disguise our movements. We were using Whirlwind like 20 times at one time. We then jumped out and attacked Spinx. First we whipped our tail and used whirl wind to sneak behind him and weaken him at once. Then we bashed through the area we hit with our tail. We watched as Spinx fell foward a bit. Then he turned around and scratched us. I fell and then stood back up on Zaber X.

'That didn't work... I need to try something else... something that would wake him up for sure...'

We tried blowing him back as much as we could using our Whirlwind attack... but it was useless... it was like trying to push a boulder up a hill.

'Zaber X! WE ARE NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU HEAR ME! ALL WE NEED TO DO IS FIND A WAY TO SURPASS THAT GIANT BOLDAR UP AHEAD!'

We continued ramming into Spinx(is it me... or has to offensive attack been up a while too long... hee hee hee... David is still on Zaber X... I wonder how big Zaber X is... LETS MAKE HIM REALLY BIG SO THAT WHEN DAVID FALLS WE HEAR A KABOOM! OH AND HELL YEAH I'M ON FUCKED UP DAMN SUGAR NOW!). Then Zaber X was disapearing under my feet. So was Spinx. When they both disapeared... I fell from a very high place.

"KABOOM!" went the sound effects guy.

I flipped back onto the platform and rammed into Spinx doing more damage then before. With Spinx back in its blade... its easier to ram into him and do damage.

"La ku ku ra cha la ku ku ra cha... la ku ku ku ku ku ra ja" stated Allan with umm... what's it called... the shaky thingy in mexico? Whatever... I'll just call it shaky thingy.

"Uh... ok..." I stated back.

"Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring... BANANA PHONE!" sang Allan weirdly.

"Ok..." I stated back not beleiving my eyes.

"Senora senora senora... amigo amiga amigo... senora senora senora... amigo amiga amigo" sang Allan even weirder.

"..."

"Rock a by baby on the tree top... I hate this song... I hate it so much" sang Allan

'WTF' I thought.

"PIKABOO! I SEE YOU!" shouted Allan pointing... with every one on stage sweat dropping.

"Ok... riiight... moving on... what are we doing again?" I asked

"SAY WHAT! Bo-bo-bo... SAY WHAT! Bo-bo-bo... Kyaa... Kyaa... konoshicyma... konochi... konochi... ka ching ching ching ching chow... oh da pia ohwow!(uh... it says "Uhunh" in the backround) On the ching chin pow wow seeya force o come come come come on..." sang Allan singing the weird Bo-bo-bo song making words to the lyrics.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP DAMMIT! I KNOW WE WERE JUST DOING IMPORTANT... I just don't know what..." I said

"Hot potato Hot potato... Hot potato Hot potato... hot potato hot potato... potato... potato… potato potato potato." Sang Allan even more annoyingly.

All of a sudden my shoe was on my hand and it was then on Allan's face with a big sound and then Allan flew(hee hee hee)

"Loser..." I stated.

I then clashed into his blade doing my Dragon Strike flying him out of the dish before my blade lost all of its endurance.

(meanwhile in another arena at the same time, Brian's POV)

"SERVANTS STRIKE!" shouted Brian using his offensive attack

'This has lasted like 5 minutes already, and I can't let her win, no, let her win, no, don't let her win, AGH! I can beat her easily, no backing down now.'

I missed my attack and Hydra turned around facing Nemean Lion as she striked us with her claw. Hydras 7 heads though bit her making me win the match.

(story end)


End file.
